Marauder means Friends for Life
by daisychains123
Summary: A new Marauder, secrets revealed, love prevails, friendships grow strong and yet, all the while, death looms ever closer. This is the story of four boys, five girls and a friendship that will never be forgotten... this is the story of the Marauders.
1. Painting the Dungeons red

Marauder means friends for life

Chapter 1

Painting the Dungeons Red…

The Marauders had been trying to render Minerva McGonagall speechless since their first meeting with her, and she knew it. But nothing can silence the infamous bellow that is McGonagall catching pupils out after hours. And this is where our story begins…

Our four mischief makers (also known as the Marauders) had been caught red handed. No really, McGonagall had caught them painting the corridor leading up to the Slytherin common room crimson and gold.

As Sirius had said good-naturedly to their head of house when she had finished her longwinded lecture, they were simply 'showing house cheer - by painting the town red…' with paint that only stayed Red and Gold when Gryffindor won. If they lost, then it turned pink with white polka dots…

They had been given two nights detentions with McGonagall to be held on Thursday and Friday. James had asked vaguely if this was because the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match was on Saturday. He suspected that she didn't want to ruin their chances at the Quidditch cup. But they all knew the real reason. The full moon was this Sunday… and that of course meant that Remus would be 'busy' that night. McGonagall didn't want to give anything away, in case the three other Marauders didn't know about their friends… condition.

So enough of an authors raving… on with the story…

The Marauders were in their second detention on Friday, and it was BORING! It would've been more fun to watch the paint down in the dungeons dry.

James Potter sighed as he wrote lines on a piece of parchment.

_I will not paint the Dungeon corridors Red and Gold… or pink with white polka dots. _

That had been a pure stroke of genius on Remus' part. He glanced at his watch… only four more minutes to go. Three… two… one…

"YES!!!" Sirius jumped up out of his seat and ran to the front of the Transfiguration classroom and knelt down before McGonagall's desk. "Please oh great one! I humbly beg your forgiveness and, if I should be unsuccessful, I shall wear my uniform backwards for the rest of the week!"

This had become a sort of ritual for the Marauders, and (much to her disliking) McGonagall. When ever Sirius had detention with the head of Gryffindor, it always ended like this. Sirius would beg for forgiveness, and proclaimed that he would do something extremely strange for the remainder of the week if he did not receive it. Each time as Sirius left the detention McGonagall would say "you're forgiven Black. And please _don't _do…" what ever it was he was going to do that week. It was quite entertaining when McGonagall purposely didn't say he was forgiven, just to see Sirius walk around in a magenta uniform and pink bunny slippers for a week. She had even gotten pictures put in the school newsletter.

Remus shook his head and grabbed Sirius by the collar and pulled him towards the exit still screaming "do you forgive me Minnie?"

James chuckled as McGonagall sighed and called back. "I forgive you Black, for the one thousand and thirty sixth time, might I add."

"One thousand and Thirty _seventh_" corrected James as he and Peter made their way after the two melodramatics' in front of them. He shook his head and decided to put an end to the drama. "So how are we going to celebrate Gryffindors success tomorrow?"

"You're very confident Prongs" Remus stated.

"Of course I am; it's only Slytherin we're playing. So Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail? Got any ideas?" this line got their attention quick and they were fast to see through James' false sentence.

"What have you got planned Prongsie?" Sirius questioned happily.

"Oh, I was thinking something along the lines of-" James stopped quite abruptly and Remus turned his attention from his friend to the person in front of them.

"Potter" glared the dark haired, pale Slytherin in front of them. "I hope you and your pathetic cronies are ready to cry over your defeat tomorrow?"

"Snape, I'm not in the mood, ok? Listen, on Saturday come see me. I'll have time to kick your arse then." James said, sounding exasperated. He had been trying to cool down a _touch_ on the Snape beatings, so that Evans would like him. (of course that didn't include pranks)

"Why you little son of a..." said Snape, drawing his wand, but Sirius already had his out.

"Stupefy!" he called out and Snape fell to the ground unconscious. Sirius then proceeded to lock him in a broom closet, and then he and the rest of the Marauders continued to their common room, as though nothing strange had happened, which it hadn't. That was what they would call normal, at least as normal as Sirius could get.

Saturday morning dawned bright and early for two of the quartet. Sirius was awoken by something heavy sitting on his head. Sirius only realized this when he lost the ability to breathe. He pushed the suffocation device that was James' arse off of his face and dragged him self out of bed and into his Quidditch robes, as Remus and Peter began to stir. Sirius picked up his beaters bat and followed James out to the common room. They waited for quarter of an hour before Remus came down the stairs, followed by Peter, who tripped a few stairs from the bottom and landed at James' feet. "I'm ok" he mumbled as James helped him up whilst Sirius and Remus chuckled. The Marauders made their way down to the Great hall, intent on getting some breakfast.

James and Sirius were greeted by cheers from all but the Slytherins. The two waved and smiled cockily and bowed before they sat down with the rest of the Gryffindor team.

After around twenty minutes of trying to eat without puking from nerves, the Gryffindor team stood up and made their way down to the Quidditch pitch.

"Good luck guys!" shouted Remus and Peter as the other two Marauders made their way out of the castle.

**Hey this is my first ever MWPP fic, hope you like. I have done a prequel to this called 'Figuring it out' but it is set in 2nd year, 4 years prior to this story. R & R!!! I love you all!**


	2. Quidditch

Marauder means friends for life

Chapter 2

Quidditch

Remus Lupin pushed through the crowd in the Quidditch stadium, trying to find a seat, carrying a large banner. Peter tapped him on the shoulder and pointed. Lily Evans was waving at them and pointing to two spare seats beside her. The two Marauders made their way over and sat down.

"Thanks Lily. We would've been looking for ages." Peter yelled over the noise.

"Yeah, cheers Lils." Said Remus; putting down his new omnioculars. "Hey you two, help me out with this, would you?" he asked motioning to the poster in his hands. The other two nodded and the three of them started putting up the 'decoration'.

In the Gryffindor changing rooms Anthony wood was giving his pre-game speech.

"Alright team. We've trained hard, harder than any team. This is-"

"-the big one." interrupted Arthur Weasley; the Gryffindor keeper.

"-the one we've all been waiting for" added Ash Jordan, one of the beaters. (Sirius was the other one)

"Oh shut up you two!" Anthony looked like he was going to have a stroke.

"Anthony, calm down!" Meg Davis said soothingly rubbing her boyfriends back. Many people (mainly Slytherins) had accused her of only getting on the team because her boyfriend was the captain, but this was untrue. She was a superb chaser.

"It's going to be fine! This is Slytherin Anthony, we'll flatten them!" Michelle Boot (the other female chaser) said enthusiastically as the rest of the team nodded.

"Come on then. James, remember, only catch the snitch when we're at least twenty points ahead, otherwise we don't surpass Slytherin in the house cup." Anthony said; his face with slightly more colour in it.

"Let's go WIN!!!" Bellowed Sirius; following his captain.

James chuckled nervously. "That's the spirit Padfoot."

The team walked out onto the field to tumulus applause. James could hear Remus, Peter and Lily. He looked through the crowd, and his eye was drawn to a large poster. He chuckled and nudged Sirius, who looked in the direction James was pointing. There was a large Red and Gold artwork with a picture of a Lion roaring on it. Every so often it would sparkle (like when the Gryffindor team came out), or (like when the Slytherins came onto the field) turn Pink with white polka dots, a dead Snake hanging from the lions' mouth. Sirius bust out laughing, and shook his head, getting in position.

Madam Hooch came out, the captains shook hands… and they were off.

James sped straight up, until he was hovering at the top of the stadium. He looked around and noticed that the Slytherin seeker, Lucius Malfoy was tailing him.

James shook his head. That was no way to play the game. You needed to search for yourself; otherwise you had no hope against James potter. He kept an ear on the commentary as he searched through the game, dodging bludgers and players alike.

"Oh good save by Arthur Weasley, very vigilant that bloke. It's Wood in position, passes to Boot, to Davis, back to Boot, and affirmative! Gryffindor score! Gryffindor lead 20-0"

James recognized that voice. But, no _surely_ McGonagall had more sense than that.

He turned to the commentator's box. '_Obviously not' _he thought as he was greeted by cheers and Alastor Moody's voice telling him the score was now 30-0.

"Potter had better get his rump in gear, as it looks like Malfoy's spotted the snitch!"

"Fuck!" James yelled and turned to see Malfoy diving towards the teachers stand. James leaned flat on his broom, urging the silver arrow to go faster. He was gaining, he was at Malfoys' feet, his waist, they were neck in neck… James reached out at the same time as Malfoy, but his hand got there first. He pulled up from the dive, snitch in hand. He was hovering a few metres above the teachers stands. He shoved his hand to the sky, grinning madly. He had barely heard Moody say "Potter's got the snitch! 150 points to Gryffindor!" when he was flying through the air, and with a CRASH, he landed in the teachers box hitting his head on something as he went. He was lying on the ground, next to Albus Dumbledore's feet. "Hello James, are you alright? Nice catch by the way. Splendid." And then James passed out.

"Sirius I still don't believe you hit that bludger at Malfoy!"

"I must say, he's making a big fuss over it, I mean, it's just a broken nose. Madam Pomfrey can mend bones in a second."

"I know, he's such a wuss."

"Yeah, good aim Sirius."

James could hear voices. He knew those voices. He groaned and the talking stopped.

"Alright there Prongs?" asked a voice and James forced his eyes open to see Remus, Pete, Sirius and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as well as…

"Lily!" exclaimed James, sitting bolt upright, then clapping a hand to his head, which felt like a bludger had hit it. (Which it might've, he couldn't remember)

There were a few chuckles and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least we know he doesn't have amnesia." said Remus dryly.

James blushed and changed the subject. "What the hell happened?"

"Well, you caught the snitch, and Malfoy didn't like that very much, so he knocked you into the teachers stand. You apparently hit your head on the way, that's why you got knocked out. Oh and Sirius hit a bludger at Malfoy and broke his nose." Remus explained; from the chair next to James' bed.

"Oh, ok. So we won?"

Lily sighed.

"Yes Potter, we won." she smiled slightly. "A new record for you Potter. 180-0"

"Yes!" shouted James. "We SMASHED them! Didn't I tell you not to worry Remus? We can handle Slytherin, no problem."

Remus rolled his eyes. Lily knew what had happened at breakfast, she was sitting a few seats away.

Would James Potter _ever_ change? She doubted it.

**Hey every one! Did you like the match? I know, short but I thought it funny that Moody did the commentary. That was just a spark of the moment. Tell me what you think… read & review! Next chapter, the FULL MOON!!! And an interesting DADA lesson… **


	3. Defence Against the Dark Arts

Marauder means friends for life

Chapter 3

DADA

Remus Lupin sat on the couch in the empty Gryffindor common room. All of the other Gryffindors were down at dinner, and James, Sirius and Peter were all waiting and watching the Marauders map in their dorm room. They were going to follow down as soon as they could get out. His thoughts were interrupted by a small cough. He looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing by the portrait hole. He sighed and stood up, following the stern transfiguration teacher down through the empty halls, and down to the whomping willow. His enhanced hearing picked up the sound of the entrance hall doors closing and he knew that his friends were following under James' invisibility cloak. He smiled slightly at the thought of his friends.

"Madam Pomfrey will be down to collect you tomorrow morning Mr. Lupin. Goodnight." McGonagall nodded to him and he poked the knot on the root of the whomping willow. It froze and he made his way down the passageway. He arrived in the shack and shut the door behind him. He made his way up the stairs and lay on the dust saturated bed, listening, waiting.

The first moonbeam fell across his form and he felt his bones crack and rearrange. Remus screamed and convulsed, falling to the ground. His entire body was on fire as it readjusted to be the monster that lurked within him. Remus tried to off throw the beast willing to burst forth. He stared into a cracked mirror and the last things he remembered was his pupils turning from hazel to a nauseating yellow and the door opening and a large black dog bounding in, followed by a proud stag with a squeaking rat holding onto its prongs…

_Prongs… _

A howl passed over the otherwise silent village of Hogsmeade as the wolf inside Remus Lupin overcame the last part of humanity that was in the back of its mind.

Remus Lupin was lost until morning.

James Potter awoke as the bell rang; signalling the end of history of magic, more fondly know as nap time. He yawned and picked up his bag (he never unpacked anything for history of magic, there was no point)

It was time for defence against the dark arts. They had a good teacher. Professor Nick Morgan was very funny (a smart arse, as Sirius claimed) who was fair and, instead of picking on specific people, he picked on and embarrassed _everybody_, including his colleagues.

Everyone remembered when he had started a food fight in the Great Hall because Sirius had dared him to eat a cream pie, (which he knew very well was jinxed.) So he had thrown the pie in Dumbledore's face, thus getting some in his boss's mouth, turning him into a chipmunk for just over an hour. He claimed that he thought that the Headmaster liked cream pie and was trying to do him a favour.

James snorted and shook his head, and ran to catch up with his two friends. Remus was in the hospital wing still. The full moon last night had been particularly hard on his lycanthrope friend. James sighed remembering Remus that morning. He had had to be levitated up to the castle by Madam Pomfrey on a stretcher. He couldn't walk. He had passed out on the way up, and he had still been unconscious when they went to see him after breakfast.

James bumped into someone and looked up. He was at the Defence classroom, and he had bumped into Sirius. He poked his friend in the back and, getting no response looked into the classroom. He gasped quietly as he saw what was wrong. The projector was humming, and a picture was showing on the classroom wall. He pushed past Sirius and dragged him to seats right at the back, where Pete was already sitting, looking nervous.

James was pale as he started unpacking. What the hell was Morgan thinking of!? It was basically shouting it out for the school to know. The class was still fairly empty, only Snape and Lily had arrived, and it was almost seven minutes to class. He had to chance it.

James stood and made his way to the desk at the front of the class.

"Professor" James asked quietly.

"Yes Potty, I'm sorry Potter? Nice catch the other day by the way. What did you want?"

"I wonder, could I have a word, privately?" prompted James.

Seeing his students humourless expression Professor Morgan nodded and made his way into his office. He shut the door after James and cast a quick silencing charm.

He turned to see James Potter looking nervous and – there was no other word for it – scared.

"Potter, what's wrong?" he asked, although he had a suspicion of what was bothering his student.

"What's wrong? Are you MAD! This is like advertising what Remus is! You're supposed to be trying to _keep_ his secret, not shout it out to the whole damn school!" James said furiously. It was obvious that he was trying to keep his temper under rein.

"Listen Potter, I know that very well, but for some impractical reason Dumbledore wants me to teach this subject. I'm mostly going to be going over how to recognize a werewolf at the full moon, not otherwise… And how the hell do you know anyway?"

"Sirius, Pete and I figured it out in our second year. But what if-"

"Wait, second year, that was what? Three years ago."

"Yeah…" said James, not following what his crazy teacher was heading at.

"Well most twelve year olds wouldn't be very… accepting of a werewolf." Professor Morgan said.

"Huh? Oh! Well we weren't going to abandon him, were we? He's our friend! And – oh crap, class professor!"

Morgan looked at his watch and cursed. They were already three minutes late. He opened the door to the classroom and as Potter passed he muttered to him

"Thirty points for being an accepting friend Potty."

James smiled at him. "Thanks sir."

Professor Morgan watched James all during that class.

Potter still looked nervous as he left his seat as the bell rang. He watched as Black and Pettigrew whispered something and they all nodded. They were just walking to the door when they realized that something or, rather some_one _was in their way.

Nick Morgan shook his head, a sad smile on his face, and he retreated to his office.

James stood up and with Sirius and Peter, started making his way out of the DADA class. They had just decided to go get Remus something to eat, when they noticed that the door was blocked, by a very nervous Lily Evans.

"What do you want Evans?" said Sirius warily.

"I… I wanted to know-" she paused and James felt his stomach tighten.

"isremusawerewolf?" she said very quickly.

"Huh?"

"Is Remus a werewolf?" she said quietly in a state of forced calm.

Three answers came at her, all different of course…

"What's it to you?"

"Maybe, maybe not"

"And what if he is?"

James felt his stomach sink as Lily became wide eyed.

Sirius looked at him and they nodded. The three of them grabbed Lily by the arms and started leading her to the Hospital wing, discussing very quietly.

They didn't notice a dark haired Slytherin creep out of the shadow behind a suit of armour, and follow them down the hall.

**Hey do you like it? I love writing MWPP I just love the feeling you get of brotherhood and friendship, etc, etc… So please Read & Review, make me happy. Cookies for all who review!**


	4. Discussions and Badly kept Secrets

Marauder means friends for life

Chapter 4

Discussions and badly kept secrets

Severus Snape had always had a nagging suspicion about the Marauders, namely one Remus J. Lupin. Where did he go every month? Why did he always look the way he did after and before he left? And always the constant look of suppressed fear in his eyes. Lupin was hiding something, and Severus had always wanted to know what. And now he had a suspicion, thanks to his latest DADA class. So when the Mudblood Evans spoke to Potter and his friends, asking about the very subject he was so curious about, well needless to say he followed them. And as he followed them, sticking to the shadows of the near deserted corridors, he caught snatches of conversation.

"-looks so ill"

"– shrieking shack?"

"- yes but we can't"

"- _Moony_, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs"

"- going to abandon him were we?"

"-that for later"

Severus tried to piece the stray words together, but to him, the puzzle was blank and none of the pieces fit.

"You can't tell anyone! Got that Evans?" Sirius said forcefully

"No shit Black, its not something you go around shouting is it?" Lily replied quietly, still taking in this new concept that one of her housemates was a werewolf.

"Anyway, that's why he looks so ill"

"Yes I gathered that. Where does he go, you know on that night?"

James paused and whispered something in Lily's ear.

"The Shrieking shack, that's him!? Oh my God! I've heard that! That's him! Oh my- I always thought it was violent spirits or something…"

"I know." Said Peter quietly, looking at his feet. He didn't like talking about his friends going through pain.

"Hey- what about those nicknames you have for each other?" Lily said thoughtfully. "_Moony, _Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, I mean, Moony I get but, what about the other names?"

James and Sirius looked at each other. "We'll leave that for later." Said James; trying to sound casual as they stopped outside the hospital wing. "Ok listen. You come in and stay behind the curtains as we talk to Remus ok? He'll – well he won't take this too well." "You can come in!" assured Sirius, seeing the look on Lily's face. "But not right away. Come in when James tells you to, ok? Right, lets get this over with."

And the four Gryffindors walked into the hospital wing, not noticing the Slytherin, relentlessly trailing them.

Remus Lupin swam in and out of consciousness. He could see the light through his eyelids, making his world blotches of red and black spots. He gave a groan and suddenly the light was blocked out. He opened his eyes… to see Sirius' face a few inches from his own.

"Aaargh! Sirius what the bloody hell man!" he yelled hoarsely as he tried to sit up.

James and Peter were chuckling as Sirius look bashfully at Remus.

"Sorry. I wanted to know if you were awake."

"Yeah well when I am, I don't want to be waking up to your ugly mug do I?"

"weeellll" Sirius drew out.

"Shut it whilst you're ahead Black." Remus mumbled before he turned to James. "Did you get my homework?"

James' face instantly fell and Remus knew that either he had forgotten or something was afoot.

"Yeah I got it. You're going to ace Defence homework. So are we for that matter." James sighed. "Remus… today in Defence against the Dark Arts, we… we learnt about werewolves."

Remus felt all the blood drain from his face and his heart started pumping five times as fast. He looked to the other Marauders to see if this was some kind of… of sick joke they were playing.

But even as he searched he knew it was the truth, his friends wouldn't do something like this, not to him. And the looks on their faces revealed all.

He tried to speak and found he couldn't. He licked his lips and tried again. "Who knows?" he rasped out, fearing the answer.

"That would be…" said James moving the curtains. Remus felt his heart slow down a tad.

"Hi Remus." Lily Evans said quietly.

"Hi Lily" Remus said looking away. Yet another person knew what he was. This was fast becoming the worst kept secret since Hagrid's infamous pet Chimera he'd christened 'Molly'.

"So… you know my secret." It wasn't a question. Remus focused very hard on his hands. "You know I'm a freak… a monster." He had barely finished that sentence when… SMACK!

He looked up to see Lily looking down at him, hand raised, ready to strike him again. "Don't you _dare_!" Lily said furiously. "Don't you dare call yourself that Remus Lupin! You have no right to degrade yourself like that! You are a sweet, gentle, kind boy, who just happens to have a… a…"

"A furry little problem?" James suggested weakly.

"PMS" Sirius added.

"PMS?" Lily looked at Sirius strangely.

"Pre-Moon-Syndrome" Sirius explained and Lily's lip twitched whilst the boys chuckled, although rather forcefully. Lily turned back to Remus. She and the boys sat down.

"Remus," Lily started kindly, "You are _not _a monster, of any description. Voldemort, he is a monster. He goes and kills and tortures people, because he can and because he _likes_ to. Once a month you do something that you _have_ to do. You have no choice. You don't hurt people for the fun of it; you wouldn't wish harm on anyone. You aren't part of the wolf, Remus. He is a part of you, a tiny, insignificant part; of a wonderful person."

Remus felt his eyes prickle and relief flooded through him. Another person accepted him, even when he couldn't accept himself. She wasn't going to tell anyone...

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the Slytherin slipping away from the hospital wing.

He had heard enough. It would be enough…

Severus Snape had a menacing smile on his face. He looked rather deranged.

'_This,' _he thought happily, '_is the end of the Marauders…'_

**Oh… you can tell I don't like Snape very much, huh? brain chants "KILL HIM OFF, KILL HIM OFF!!! Lol, R&R! **

**I'm going to Aussie in 4 DAYS!!! YAY! So there won't be anymore updates for another 3 weeks… very sorry. Any how, I'm going to write you another chapter, just because I'm so nice! One good turn deserves another, don't you think… cough (REVIEW) cough… nudge, nudge. Hint, hint…**


	5. The Fifth Marauder

Marauder means friends for life

Chapter 5

The fifth Marauder

It had been almost a month and a half since October 27th when Lily and (unbeknownst to the Marauders,) Snape had found out about Remus. Later that night the four Marauders (Remus had pleaded his case to Madam Pomfrey and she finally said he could leave) told Lily Evans _everything, _from their being illegal Animagi to the Marauders Map and James' cloak. They didn't know _why _they were all of a sudden telling her all of their secrets, but they couldn't help but trust her.

It was four days until Christmas and Lily and the Marauders were sitting in the common room, due to the snowstorm outside. They were the only people from Gryffindor to stay over the holidays and for once the common room was quiet. That was until Sirius got weary of the calm silence.

"MOOOONNNNYYYY!!!!" he whined.

Remus sighed. Sirius was about to suggest something completely ridiculous, he would bet his copy of Hogwarts: A history on it.

"Mooooonnnnnny, I want to play a game! I'm bored!"

James looked up from his bottle of Butterbeer and the copy of 'Flying through the Ages' (which he had stolen from the Library)

"Yeah that's a good idea Pads! Let's play… truth or dare!"

Remus groaned. He hated this game with a passion, but he knew he would have to play, otherwise Sirius would whine at him with his great big puppy eyes until Remus either felt guilty (which was of course, completely absurd) or was feeling slightly nauseous because of the circumference of Sirius' eyes.

The five of them sat in a circle and James finished off his Butterbeer before placing the bottle in the middle.

"Ladies first" he said motioning for Lily to spin the bottle.

"Oh goody!" squealed Sirius and he reached out and with a flick of the wrist the bottle was rotating. It took Sirius a second to realize that the others were staring at him.

"What?" he asked innocently

James shook his head and glanced at the bottle which was pointing at Peter.

"Truth dare or flames Pete?"

"Um… flames?" Peter said.

There was no way he was going to pick dare. He remembered the time he had been dared to moon Gryffindor tower. Just as he had dropped his pants McGonagall walked in the door. Her face had been 'priceless' as James and Sirius had said. Somewhere between disgust, horror, and shock, oh, and then of course, anger.

"Ok Peter" Sirius said obviously still thinking. His face lit up and an evil grin overcame his features. "The choices are Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, Morgan and Madam Pomfrey. You have to kiss one, feel the wrath of one; chuck one to the giant squid and be caught in a… naughty position by one, if you get my drift." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Peter put his hands in his face muttering "I should've taken dare"

"Come on Pete!" Lily urged and Peter looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think… I would kiss… I don't believe I'm going to say this, but I'd kiss Pomfrey."

There were howls of laughter and Peter blushed before continuing. "I would feel the wrath of Morgan, cus he would make it funny for you lot, even if I was getting my arse into trouble." Sirius clapped him on the back and James nodded appreciatively.

"I would throw McGonagall to the squid, but I don't think that would do much, other than get McGonagall mad and wet. I don't think the squid eats humans… and I would probably get caught by Dumbledore, because, well he's _Dumbledore!_ He would catch you with a girl in a broom closet and say 'oops, wrong door. Sherbet lemon?'" Pete stopped and giggled as the others laughed as well.

Sirius gasped out "That's so true! Only he said 'Hello Mr Black, Miss Faucet, fancy seeing you here; in this abandoned broom closet. Sherbet lemon?'" Sirius laughed and it was awhile before he realized the others were starring at him… again.

"What? Aren't I allowed to appreciate the female physique?"

"In a dark broom closet? Right-o then" Remus said dryly.

"I- I have good eyesight!" proclaimed Sirius indignantly.

The others laughed and continued on with the game.

"Truth" Remus said when Peter's spin landed on him.

"Um… what's your biggest secret?" Peter asked

"Me being a werewolf." Remus said without pausing.

Sirius groaned and put his head in his hands, muttering "waste of a perfectly good truth"

Peter shrugged. "I couldn't think of anything."

Remus reached forward and spun the bottle. It landed on Lily.

"Truth" she said.

"Is it true that you… like James?"

Lily nodded blushing and James grinned, mouthing 'thanks' to Remus.

Lily spun the bottle and it landed on James.

"Dare" he said staring at Lily. Sirius grinned thinking he was about to witness some smooching, but…

"Ok. I dare you to… turn into your animagus form."

There was silence for a second. James, Sirius and Peter hadn't shown Lily their forms. There was no reason, not really, but they felt that it should stay a Marauder thing.

James glanced at Sirius and at his nod, stood and went to stand in the middle of the common room. He closed his eyes in concentration and suddenly he was morphing… there was Prongs, standing tall and proud in the common room. Lily gasped and stood slowly. Remus had to admit, it was a sight. He had only seen Prongs on the full moon so he never got to appreciate the set of antlers, the shimmering coat of brown and the full extent of the majestic creature.

Lily stretched out a hand slowly to make sure that it was alright with Prongs. She jumped when Prongs shoved his nose into her waiting hand.

Sirius stood and soon there was a bark and Padfoot ran over, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. Peter got to his feet and was soon shrinking, Wormtail ran up Prongs leg and crawled up and sat on Prongs' antlers. It was quite comical.

Lily stood back for a moment and turned to Remus. He smiled sadly. "Sorry. But I hope you _never _get to see Moony."

She nodded in understanding and sat down on the couch.

Prongs walked over and carefully lay down at the foot of the sofa, Wormtail squeaked and climbed further up the antlers. Padfoot barked happily and ran over to Remus, who lent down and scratched him behind the ear. Padfoot grinned happily and rewarded Remus with slobber all over his hand. Remus grimaced and whipped the drool on Padfoots' fur.

They stayed like that for a few hours.

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. And now Lily. She wasn't quite part of the pack. But she was getting very close.

Christmas morning dawned bright and early for the five Marauders. Last night the Marauders had become five. It was official. Lily Evans was a Marauder.

Remus was the first one awake and it was no wonder. The sun was shining right onto his face. _Sirius_ growled Remus to himself.

He turned away from the light and lay in bed, thinking about the newest member of the Marauders.

_Flashback_

"_Lily?" _

_Lily looked up. James, Remus, Sirius and Peter were standing before her._

"_Yeah, what is it guys?" _

_James stepped forward. "On the behalf of the four of us, we invite you to be a part of our group, The Marauders." _

_Lily looked shocked. "Huh? But aren't I too, well… Rule abiding?"_

_The four boys sat down around her. _

"_Being a Marauder isn't about breaking rules Lily. It's about friendship." said Sirius earnestly. _

"_It's about knowing you have backup, in all situations." Peter added._

"_Knowing that you've been accepted by your friends and accepting them as well." Remus said quietly._

"_Knowing that no matter what, you'll always be there for one another. Knowing that you'd die without question for them, and they'd do the same for you. The Marauders isn't a group. It's a family. Love, trust, friendship, faith and a special sense of humour… these are the qualities of a Marauder." James said solemnly._

"_The only reason we didn't ask you before was because… well you couldn't be around James with out throwing something at him, and you didn't know about Remus." said Sirius offhandedly._

_Lily nodded. "Yes. I would love to be a Marauder." She smiled and the joy radiating off of her was catchy. _

_The four boys grinned and stood up. _

"_Welcome, Lily Evans," they said stretching out their hands, "to the Marauders."_

_Flashback over_

**Ok I will leave it there as I want some lunch! Lol, it will continue soon, Christmas day? Yeah probably! Pressies! (And yes I realize that I'm writing these chapters at least 2 months before X-Mas, but I really don't care!) P**

**I love you all! Read & Review!**

**Disclaimer: I just realized I haven't done ANY disclaimers in this story. Its not mine, that's why I'm using a disclaimer!**


	6. Christmas Day

Marauder means friends for life

Chapter 6

Christmas day

The five Marauders were sitting in the common room, exchanging and receiving gifts.

Cries of; "thanks Moony!" "Oh wow! Thanks Prongs!" and "Bloody brilliant! Thanks Lils!" could be heard through out the Gryffindor tower. It was just after 11 when the rustling of wrapping paper and the exclamations of surprise and glee faded away.

Remus was reading a new book he got from Sirius about humours Jinxes entitled _'jinxes for jinxes' by Miss Fortune._

Lily was busy sorting through her presents, but she kept looking at her wrist and smiling.

The four boys hadn't know what to get the newest member of the Marauders so they had all pitched in and had given her a beautiful gold charm bracelet. On it were seven charms, a lion, a castle, a crescent moon, a rat, a dog, a lily and a stag. She smiled, fingering the stag, and then continued organizing. Sirius and Peter were having a game of chess, breaking in Pete's new set. He was, not surprisingly, losing spectacularly.

"HA! Checkmate!" Sirius yelled triumphantly. Peter shook his head smiling and began clearing his pieces from the board.

Sirius looked over at James who was pacing around the room, muttering to himself.

"What's up Prongs?" said Sirius.

James jumped. "Nothing, nothing's up, why do you ask? Nothings up." His voice was a few notches to high and his face was red.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and went to stand next to his friend. "Come on Prongs. I know you better than that. What's wrong?"

"Well," James started "nothings… wrong, per se. Its… more of a- a setback if you will."

"Spill" said Sirius

"I- You can't tell _anyone _about this ok? I… I got girl problems." James muttered blushing.

Sirius stared at him in incredulity, and then let out a whoop of laughter.

"Sirius- Shut up! I'm serious- don't even think of using that pun-"

(Sirius shut his mouth having been about to do exactly that)

"Padfoot I _really _like this girl. I've asked her out a couple of times a few years ago, but she turned me down. I'm scared that if I ask her now, it'll ruin the friendship. What do I do Pads?"

"Well dur! Ask Lils out! Merlin James, Pete could've worked that out!"

"Yeah I suppo- hey! How do you know I'm talking about Lily? It could be any girl and you assume I'm going for Lils, how come?"

"Number one- You've been staring at her for a whole six minutes and I've seen you do it during class as well. Number two- You've liked her since you clapped your eyes on her, its not like you're going to give up now! And number three- I dunno, but something tells me that you two are meant for each other. Like Remus and chocolate!"

James stared at his fellow Marauder.

"Who are you and where's Sirius?"

Sirius stuck his tongue out and pushed James towards Lily, hissing "do it! Gather up that Gryffindor courage and talk to the girl!"

Lily heard a hesitant cough and looked up. She smiled at the form of James Potter. "Hey James, what's up?"

"Um... ah, Lily… could I have a word?"

"Sure James. Is there anything wrong?" she said, noticing his expression.

"Huh? No, nothings wrong. Listen, I need to ask Sirius something, but I'll met you in that passageway behind the portrait of the drunken monks on the second floor just before twelve?"

Lily smiled. "Sure James, then we can go get some lunch."

James nodded and gave a nervous grin before walking back over to Sirius, who raised an eyebrow questionably and began carrying all his presents up the staircase to his room, James following, also carrying his gifts.

"I'm talking to her before lunch. Which leaves me; TWENTY MINUTES! Oh Merlin, Padfoot what am I going to say? What's _she _going to say? What if she says no? God, what if she says _yes_?" James collapsed onto his bed and groaned. "When did my life get so complicated?"

"Um- I would say about three minutes after you were born."

"Urrg, shut up Pads."

Lily Evans sighed as she opened the portrait that she was meeting James in. She was quite nervous about being with James alone. She had harboured a crush on the boy for quite awhile now, and since she had found out about Remus, it showed her just how accepting and considerate his actually was.

The portrait opened, revelling a nervous looking James Potter.

Lily opened her mouth to say hello but he interrupted her.

"Listen Lily, before you say anything I- I need to do this before I lose my courage and possibly my breakfast." He took a deep breath. "Will you go out with me?"

Remus, Sirius and Peter were sitting at the large table, sitting with the Professors and the other people who had stayed behind for Christmas. Sirius was telling Professor Morgan jokes, the professor laughing, pounding the table. Remus and Ravenclaw sixth year, Sarah Rose, were having a debate over their favourite books. Peter was nodding absently as talkative Hufflepuff Bertha Jorkins chatted away.

Sirius was just helping himself to a second chicken leg when the doors to the Great Hall opened. Everyone stopped talking and turned to see who was joining lunch so late.

Lily Evans and James Potter were walking towards the table… holding hands.

Sirius grinned and yelled "It's about bloody time Prongs!" and Professor Morgan let out a wolf whistle.

All too soon the food was disappearing and Professor Dumbledore was standing.

"I would like to say congratulations to Mr Potter and Miss Evans, it is indeed as Mr Black so eloquently put it, about time!" he chuckled "Merry Christmas everyone!"

**Hey I hope you're all enjoying this, my favourite characters in the HP series are Sirius and Remus, (I was in denial when Sirius fell through the veil. NOT FAIR JK!!! Sniff) any who, I won't be able to update for at least 4 weeks as I'm going to Aussie tomorrow! Yay! Ok well, thanks for reading and please Review!**


	7. Holidays End

Marauder means friends for life

Chapter 7 Holidays end

The five Marauders spent their holiday well, sneaking into Hogsmeade, having ferocious snowball wars, and abusing the room of requirements power to amuse them selves- I need two perfect essays on the Goblin wars of 1638 (Lily promptly burnt them, much to James and Sirius' dismay.) and- I need a place where I have super powers… (Sirius had zapped a hole in Peters hand- Madam Pomfrey hadn't been amused.)

James and Lily had grown closer, they were now a solid couple, and, although Lily still prevented James from doing things that were somewhat stupid or dangerous, she had loosened up considerably, sneaking out with them at night and to Hogsmeade. She blamed the fact that she was now a Marauder. Sirius said she had finally cracked under their strain. Remus blamed James. Peter didn't blame anyone and said it was bound to happen sooner or later, and that they should hurry and get to breakfast, as he wanted toast. James was still too awed by the fact that Lily Evans was _his _girlfriend to think about blaming anyone for something he was so happy about.

The five teenagers in question were sitting on the edge of the lake. The snow had melted, leaving the grass sopping wet and cold to the touch, so James had conjured a large rug, on which they were all seated on, surrounded by homework and books.

Sirius sighed as he closed his Charms essay. He had finally finished his homework- on the last day of the holidays. James was helping Peter with his Transfiguration assignment, Lily and Remus were reading, having finished their homework in the first week of the holidays.

"I'm bored." He complained.

Remus sighed and put down his book, probably ensuring the survival of his friends sanity, or the little remains they had.

"Only boring people get bored Pads."

Sirius took the bait and jumped to his feet theatrically.

"You!? You accuse me of being boring? Oh the irony! The foolishness of it all! You my good sir are a low life, who continually makes use of the most disgusting, evil and nasty creations in all of history!" Sirius lowered his voice comically and spat out "_Books_"

Remus too stood and mock glared at Sirius. "Not I, Remus John Lupin! I on no occasion have been tedious! I who have vast intelligence, far beyond your comprehension! (Ha! Spell that Sirius!) I have not once been dull. Oh No! It is you! You, Sirius Black, who is the master, of one, that is vile, loathsome, hateful and nauseating- DOG BREATH!" and with that he ran away, calling insults to the large black mongrel that was chasing him. James, and Peter were rolling on the ground laughing, and Lily was smiling at their silliness. Suddenly Sirius darted into the cover of the dark forest, and Remus' face paled.

Dumbledore was walking towards them, long beard swaying in the slight breeze.

Had he seen Sirius? What if he had?

But Dumbledore gave no sign of having seen one of his students illegally turn into a dog. Instead he sat down next to Peter and smiled.

"Hello boys. Oh and of course, Miss Evans. Enjoying your last day of freedom?"

Lily nodded politely "Yes sir," she glanced at James, "they've been wonderful."

"But I'm afraid they've gone too quickly for my liking Professor" added James, smiling at Lily, who blushed as Dumbledore chuckled.

"Indeed, I must agree… Well hello Mr Lupin."

Remus smiled as he sat down next to James. Dumbledore peered around the group and his eyebrows knitted in a thoughtful frown. "Where is young Mr Black?"

"In the common room-"

"Has a headache-"

"Doing homework-"

"Hogsmeade-"

Four people answered the Headmaster all at once.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, his piercing blue eyes searching the teens before him.

"Is that so? My, Mr Black is a busy fellow isn't he?"

"What we mean to say sir-" started Lily looking a bit lost

"Is that Sirius is on top secret Marauder business sir, you understand." Remus saved them.

James nodded. "confidential and all that, sorry headmaster, cant say."

Dumbledore obviously didn't believe this but he let the subject drop.

"Ah. I understand Mr Potter, well I'm afraid I must be going now, I still haven't thought of a welcome back speech for the feast tonight. Enjoy the rest of your day." With that he nodded and strode off back to the castle. Only when the doors to the castle shut and there was a resounding thump, did Sirius walk out from the bushes of the dark forest, a bit pale.

"That was way to close" said Remus.

"I'll say." nodded Sirius, "if Dumbledore caught me as Padfoot…" he shuddered.

The boys nodded and Lily looked thoughtful and a bit nervous.

Remus noticed. "Lils what's up?"

Lily opened her mouth, shut it, and tried again. "Listen… I've been thinking… I- I want you to teach me how to become an animagus."

There was a short silence and then the boys grinned.

"This- will be fun." Said James

Sirius, James, Peter and Remus were late for dinner- and were now running through many secret passages and corridors to get to the welcome back feast.

Lily had gone down to Hogsmeade to meet her friends, Paige and Chase who were twins, Hannah and Elizabeth (Liz).

The boys skidded to a halt in front of the Great Hall, opening the doors with a bang. All talk stopped and the population of Hogwarts turned to stare at the Marauders.

Remus blushed, not liking all the stares he and his friends were harvesting. Sirius grinned and waved. "Everyone have a good holiday?"

James spotted Lily and her friends and the four of them made their way over.

"Good of you to finally turn up James." said Lily smiling.

"Well I figured I'd been without your marvellous presence long enough, so I am here to bask in your radiance. They-" he added, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder at the other Marauders, Sirius already on his second helping of roast beef and gravy, "are just here for the food- Sirius was hungry."

Lily giggled. "That much is obvious James… Um- Sirius; slow down, you're going to choke yourself-"

Sirius grinned and swallowed, then said. "Me- choke? Never!" and with that he promptly started eating again

Lily smiled and turned back to talking with the girls, only to find that they, including most other people in the Great hall were staring at the five of them.

"What?" Lily said confused.

"What!?" exclaimed Paige "what was all that about?"

"Since when are you on speaking terms with the Marauders?" added Hannah, looking a bit awed.

"Oh um-" started Lily blushing and glancing at James, who took the hint.

"Since she made me the luckiest guy in the school." said James grinning happily at Lily and putting his arm around her waist.

"And the fact that she is the fifth Marauder would also ensure that she speaks to us- rather frequently in fact." added Remus.

Peter nudged Sirius, who looked at him, and then a look of perception came over him.

"Oh, yeah that's my cue, isn't it!?" and with that he stood up and pointed his wand at his throat. "Sonorus" he muttered and his thunderous voice flowed through the room.

"Good evening Hogwarts! May I please have your attention?"

Remus snorted as it was pretty obvious that Sirius had everyone's interest, even the teachers.

"Thanks. Ok, first off, welcome back! Hope you had good holidays, etc, etc. Now on with the good stuff! Ok I would like to announce… For all you ladies out there, I'm afraid that James is no longer single and Miss Lily Evans is his (finally) his girlfriend! Wahoo! Oh and there's a new Marauder in town- she doesn't want me to tell you who she is, but I think Lily's being silly! Anyway, enjoy your meal!"

The entire hall was silent until Chase said "There goes your chance of ever being head girl Lily."

**Ok I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated in so long- I got back from Aus and all this work was thrown at me, you can imagine… I also have exams next week, so really should be studying but- well- yeah. Update please!**

**Disclaimer: Go look up the word 'disclaimer' in the dictionary. Cheers. )**


	8. Your Problem

Marauder means Friends for life

Chapter 8

It had been three days since everyone got back on Friday night, and it was Tuesday morning. Chase, Paige, Hannah and Liz had been hanging out with the Marauders, and amazingly, found themselves enjoying it.

It was the second day of school and Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, and Lily were just entering the Great Hall for breakfast. They made their way past the double doors, only to find their way blocked by Severus Snape and his 'friends' Lucius Malfoy, Malfoy's girlfriend (much to Sirius' horror) Narcissa Black, and Augustus Rookwood.

"Well, look who it is!" Snape sneered.

"Move it Snape." Sirius said glaring at the Slytherin.

"Why should he?" asked Narcissa, her eyes cold as she stared at her cousin.

"Because some people want to eat." Stated Peter

"I don't think you need to eat any more Pettigrew." said Malfoy mockingly.

Sirius cracked his knuckles threateningly, and James stepped forward.

"You lot are wearing on my patience; move your death-eater wannabe arses out of the way, now." James said; a deadly look on his face.

Most of the Great Hall was watching now, even some of the teachers- including Professors Morgan, Flitwick and McGonagall.

"Death eater?" asked Snape, eyebrow raised. "Well at least _we _don't hang out with over weight cowards," (he glanced at Peter,) "Blood traitors" (Sirius scowled,) "a Mudblood slut" James opened his mouth, (no doubt to curse Snape) but Lily placed a hand on his shoulder. "And…" Snape stopped and looked pointedly at Remus, an almost triumphant manner about him. "A werewolf."

Remus felt the blood drain from his face. His heart had stopped, he was sure of it. Everyone was staring at him, all the noise sounded faint, muffled. He turned and ran out of the Great Hall.

"You little son of a bitch!" shouted Sirius, running at Snape, only to have Peter grab his shoulder and hold him back, although by the look on Peter's face he was considering letting his friend go and attacking Snape as well.

James had also tried to attack Snape, but passing Gryffindor seventh year Frank Longbottom had grabbed James' arm and was holding him back, although it was plain that he, along with everyone in the Great Hall, was in shock.

But it seemed that, one person had been forgotten…

SMACK!

"You're pathetic." Lily whispered to Snape with such loathing, it made the boy step back. "You disgust me. Remus is one of my best friends. He is a sweet, funny, kind-hearted boy, who has an unfortunate problem. But you Snape… you have no heart… and _that_ is your problem."

Lily turned on her heel and grabbed James' arm, dragging him out of the great hall, with Sirius and Peter following… leaving a deadly silence behind.

**Hehe. Yes, short I know, but rather dramatic, wouldn't you say? Teehee. I just love Lily right now… she slapped Snape, Wahoo!**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Lily: 'The author has gotten bored of repeating this, so we motions around characters will be doing it for her.' **

**James: 'Too right Lils, so Padfoot, would you like the first honours?'**

**Sirius: 'Yes thanks Prongs, I would. Ahem. THIS IS NOT CHELSEA'S WORK! IT'S JK ROWLINGS! (Whom I hate, how could she kill me off?! gets teary)**

**Remus: 'I have no idea, but at least we now know why you're so scared of curtains.**

**Sirius: 'shut up Remus.'**


	9. Can't Escape

Marauder means Friends for life

Chapter 9

Remus ran on and on through the corridors, just wanting to get away from the hall as fast as possible. The news, as always, had spread like wild fire through the castle, and already portraits were muttering at him and the few people who weren't in the hall for breakfast shrank away from him, glaring, frowning… afraid.

Running helped though. He ran and ran, not looking where he was going, nor caring. He finally stopped to catch his breath. He looked around and found that he was right out side the Astronomy tower, which was on the other side of the castle to the great hall- and there was never anyone up there. He began to climb, unwelcome thoughts drifting through his mind as he went. _I'll have to leave _he thought. _Dumbledore can't possibly let me stay now. Not when the parents find out at least. And how did Snape find out? What does that matter? Merlin, how am I going to live without being here? James, Peter, Sirius, Lily… the library, the lessons… _

He reached the top and went and sat next to a ledge, which fell away sharply from the castle, down to the grounds, hundreds of metres below.

_Well at least everyone else will be happy… They won't want something like me here. James and that will probably go with the crowd. The most popular guys in school can't be friends with a- me. Me- Remus Lupin. Even my name has something to do with it. Remus- twin of Romulus, founder of Rome, raised by wolves. Lupin- wolf like. No shit. Why did my Parents leave me alone that night? Why did they both have to go get firewood? Why did they fucking call me 'Remus Lupin'? Why do they mock me, even from the grave? Why can't I escape it…?_

A silent tear left a trail down his cheek.

_Can't escape it…_

James followed Sirius and Lily through into the Gryffindor common room,

"We have to talk to him, I don't think he would- but he might do… something." Said Lily. James nodded and ran to get the Marauders Map.

Peter gulped nervously and Sirius muttered "He wouldn't do anything stupid, this is Remus- Remus doesn't do stupid- he…"

Sirius stopped as James came down from the boys dormitory, face ashen. "He's at the astronomy tower."

Sirius gasped and ran at full speed out of the common room, the other three Marauders following. "He wouldn't- you know- would he?" Peter asked James.

James only shook his head sadly and sped up.

Remus looked out over the only real home he had ever known and sighed. He may as well go find the others, they'd want to tell him that they didn't want to me friends any more. He glanced down at the ledge that he was sitting on. It was rather small; he could lift himself onto it easily. It would be quick… maybe even painless…

But no, he wasn't in that deep, not yet anyway.

He had once read somewhere that taking your own life is the most selfish act you could take. Remus Lupin was not selfish, so why start now? He was still looking around at the view when he heard a yell.

Sirius ran at a break neck speed down the corridors. Two teachers had yelled at him to stop already, but they would thank him- if he wasn't too late. He couldn't believe Remus would do something like that though. Remus was careful, considerate, and always thought things through… so he must be serious about it…

Damn!

He reached the bottom of the astronomy tower and began running up it, yelling as he went. "Remus! You stay exactly where you are! Remus! Don't jump, it's not worth it!" he could hear the others yelling as well, a few steps behind him. He reached the top of the tower. "Remus don't you dare… jump?"

Remus listened closely and recognized the voice as Sirius'. What on earth was he yelling about?

"-stay exactly where you are! It's not worth it!"

Remus raised an eyebrow as Sirius came running out onto the top of the tower.

"Remus don't you dare… jump?" Sirius said confused as he took in Remus sitting calmly on the balcony.

"What?" said Remus bemused as James, Lily, and finally Peter jogged up the stairs.

"Um… er… We thought you were going to… well obviously you haven't… but-" Sirius explained embarrassedly.

"I'm not going to commit suicide Padfoot." said Remus.

The 'At least not yet' was like a silent scream between the friends.

James glanced at the edge Remus was sitting on and raised an eyebrow. "Good, because we wouldn't be the Marauders without Moony." It was meant as a double meaning to make Remus feel a bit better, but all it did was make him scowl at the floor.

Remus sat down on the floor and the others followed suit.

After a few moments Remus spoke. "Why does it have to be me?" he hated feeling weak, hated showing it even more. But he trusted them, they were his friends.

Lily shuffled closer to him and started rubbing his back soothingly, James moved to his other side and pulled out the Marauders map, just letting him know he was there. Sirius transformed and was soon followed by Peter, so Remus had a rat sitting on his knee, and a Dog crushing his legs- In a good way.

When the bell rang Remus looked at Lily, who was most likely wanting to go to class. She shook her head and opened her bag, pulling out Hogwarts a History to read.

The five Marauders stayed like that all day; just… being there.

**Hey, did you like it? My Exams started today (I think I passed English, hurray for me everyone! ) so I might not get many out… But I will try! **

**Oh and I am still writing My Juliet, but I've got the dreaded writers block!!!**

**Disclaimer: **_Remus, _Lily, **Sirius, _James, _**Peter.

_Ok why does she do that?_

_**Do what? **_

_Make me seem suicidal?_

**YOU'RE SUICIDAL?!?!**

_No! That's my point!_

**Oh.**

Phew.

Hey you realize we should be doing the disclaimer?

_**Lils, if they don't know it by now; they never will.**_

Exactly

But I still think-

**Ok then! Get it over with Lils!**

_**Don't talk to Lily that way!**_

**Oh and what if I –**

GUYS STOP! This all belongs to JK, got it!

_Great! Now on with the fanfic!_

Yay.


	10. Apologies

Marauder means Friends for life.

Chapter 10

Apologies Accepted.

The five Marauders must have slept through the day, because Sirius woke to someone tapping his shoulder. He looked up and let out a strangled yell to see Professors McGonagall, Sinistra, Morgan and Dumbledore standing above him.

Remus woke with a start, accidentally kicking Peter and waking him up, and James jerked awake, also waking Lily in the process, as her head had been on his shoulder.

"Good you're awake. Lupin- we need a word in professor Dumbledore's office, and Professor Sinistra's got to take a class in ten minutes." Said Professor McGonagall with, amazingly a small smile on her face. The reason for this was pronounced as Professor Morgan dropped something… a camera. He grinned at Sirius' look of horror. "I'm so glad you let me take those photos Minnie… They will look absolutely wonderful on the front of the school newsletter- Headlines, BLACK SUCKS HIS THUMB!"

Sirius frowned. "I do NOT suck my thumb. That's Peter's night time hobby… My night time hobby has much more appeal."

Morgan chuckled, but quickly stopped at the look McGonagall was giving him.

He cleared his throat and looked at Remus. "Come on then, let's go."

Remus got up and so did the other Marauders.

"I don't think-" started McGonagall, but James interrupted her.

"Professor we have known about Remus since second year. He is one of my best friends, and if he wants us there, we will be there."

Sirius moved forward and whispered something in James' ear. James looked a bit surprised, but when Sirius nodded he also nodded and turned back to the Professors. "And Lily, Peter, Sirius and I need a word with you Professors."

Dumbledore looked at Remus. "Do you want your friends there?"

Remus nodded immediately. "Yes, I do."

"Very well, If you will-" the Headmaster gestured at the stairs and they started making their way towards the down the stairs, Professor Sinistra staying to get ready for her class. When they got to the bottom of the stairs; the three Professors turned one way and the Marauders another, McGonagall turned around and saw that they had turned the opposite direction. "Excuse me, but the Headmasters office is this way"

James looked back at his teachers and smiled. "Its quicker this way, trust me." And just as McGonagall's mouth had opened to protest, Sirius, who was a metre in front of James tapped on a brick at the very bottom of the wall and said "toast"

The wall opened and the Marauders walked confidentially in, the Professors following. McGonagall was looking rather… surprised? Dumbledore just looked amused.

"The password… is toast?" Morgan asked, "What's up with that?"

Remus explained the peculiar password as they went. "Well you see, every passage way that we find that doesn't have a set password, we create a code word for it. It was Peters turn this time."

Morgan chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Peter.

"I couldn't think of anything! You try and come up with a password on the spot… besides, it's a good password." Peter said indignantly.

No one bothered to answer and within the next two minutes they had arrived out into the corridor leading up to Dumbledore's office. They had climbed out from behind a large portrait of three headless wizards playing poker. Two had their heads under their arm and it seemed the other one was trying to bet his.

James shook his head and they continued along the hallway until he got to the gargoyle guarding the spiral staircase to the Headmasters rooms.

"Nerds" said Dumbledore. The Gargoyle nodded and moved aside.

"Nerds?" said Remus in a voice a few pitchers higher than normal. "What kind of sick country do they come from?"

"They're all over the world Remus. In fact I happen to know one, goes by the name of-"

"You still have a chance to back out now Padfoot." warned Remus as they walked into the Headmasters office. He casually sent Sirius a mock glare, for good measure.

"They're a muggle sweet" said Lily rolling her eyes.

"That would explain it." said James nodding.

"Never knew muggles were cannibals. And you say they consider Nerds as sweets? Does anyone else see the wrongness of that?" said Sirius

Peter giggled and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Anyway let's get down to business." Professor Morgan interrupted before the debate could continue.

"Yes, very good idea Nick." said Dumbledore, before turning to Remus.

"First of all, let me apologize for what transpired this morning at breakfast. It was a terrible thing Mr Snape did and he has been suspended for three days."

"It's partly my fault. I shouldn't have taught them about werewolves, especially after Potter expressed his concern."

"Don't trouble yourself Nick, I was the one who set the curriculum, if anyone is to blame it is me."

"Albus if three first years can figure it out than surely a sixth year can! I suppose that's how you found out Miss Evans?"

Lily nodded and then added. "I found out on the day you taught us sir."

Morgan sighed and turned away, rubbing his forehead. He sat down on a chair and turned to Remus. "I am so sorry Lupin. He shouldn't have found out. Hell- the bloody school shouldn't have found out!"

Remus smiled, although it was somewhat shaky. "It's ok. I turn 17 in a few months. Any of age… dark creature… has to be on a list at the ministry, anyone could've just asked and got an answer."

Morgan nodded, though he was still annoyed.

"The thing I believe we need to discuss…" said Dumbledore, gazing over his half moon glasses at Remus.

"Is what to do now?"

**Hehe cliffie! Review everyone, because you know you want to, and I want you to, so… Go ahead, make my day!**

**Disclaimer: **_Remus, _Lily, **Sirius, _James, _**Peter. **_(ME)_**

Ok…Hi, Its Padfoot's turn today.

**This is all JK Rowlings. **

Really? I thought it was chelseathomson123's?

**Yeah, it is, she just told me to say that.**

Ok…

_You realize the fans (and lawyers) can hear you Padfoot?_

**Shit.**

_Hahahahahahahahahahaha._

**Shut up Moony.**


	11. Messers Moony Wormtail Padfoot & Prongs

Marauder means friends for life

Chapter 11

Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.

_Previously: "The thing I believe we need to discuss…" said Dumbledore, gazing over his half moon glasses at Remus. _

"_Is what to do now?"_

Remus felt his stomach jolt. What to do now? That sounded like-

"Hold the broom!" said James looking at Dumbledore sharply. "What do you mean by that?"

Sirius nodded angrily. "You can't be even _considering _getting rid of Remus!"

Another jolt hit Remus' stomach.

"Because that's just not acceptable!" said Lily, joining in the protest.

"He hasn't done anything wrong! Have you Remus?" added Peter glancing at the lycanthrope.

"I- it's not my decision." said Remus quietly, looking at his feet.

Dumbledore held up his hand before the others could argue with Remus.

"There has, indeed been some letters for your immediate expulsion, and I am afraid, also some more… extreme suggestions." he said sombrely. "But we are not going to be doing any of these things. I have talked with the board of governors and they agree- you have been at this school for six years and nothing has gone wrong. Indeed, you have even stopped injuring yourself as much as you used to. You are staying at this school, Mr. Lupin, whether anyone else likes it or not." said Dumbledore with an air of finality.

Sirius nudged James and nodded. Remus eyed them confused, as James stepped forward looking very nervous. "Um… Professor, there is a reason that Remus has stopped injuring himself during transformations."

Remus gasped and Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"James! You don't have to tell him that! You- you'll get in trouble!" said Remus trying very hard not to panic.

They ignored him how ever and Sirius also stepped forward. "Professor McGonagall, we would like to become registered animagus."

There was a silence for a second then McGonagall said. "Mr. Black, you may indeed ask permission from Professor Dumbledore for me to teach you how to become an Animagi, but you wont need the forms until you can actually transform."

Sirius nodded and Peter also stepped forward, moving the chairs out of the way.

"Exactly" said James.

The three boys closed their eyes… there was a slight glow around them and then- The Gryffindor boys had been replaced by Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail.

Remus closed his eyes in horror and opened them again. He couldn't believe they had just done that. He looked at the teachers. Dumbledore seemed a tad surprised, even thoughtful. Morgan looked darn right amused and McGonagall- well, needless to say, the Marauders had won. They had finally rendered Minerva McGonagall speechless.

Padfoot came over to Remus and sat by his feet, obviously showing his loyalty- dog fashion. Prongs stood next to Remus' chair and Wormtail jumped onto his knee, Padfoot allowing Remus to stroke his fur.

"W-Well then… I- I just… Um?" said McGonagall.

Remus had to hold back a chuckle at the expression on her face.

"Well. Here you are Professors. Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." said Lily with a smile on her face.

Morgan looked at her sharply. "What about you, Miss Evans?"

"Actually I don't have an animagus form- not yet anyway. I was going to get this lot to teach me."

"I'll teach you." said McGonagall, speaking coherently for the first time in the last five minutes.

Lily nodded happily. "I'd appreciate that Professor."

Prongs turned back into James, followed by Sirius and Peter. The three sat down and turned back to their Professors.

"What do you want to know?" asked James.

"We'll answer as much as we can." added Sirius.

"Why did you decide to become animagi?" questioned Morgan

"To help Remus." said Peter.

"He didn't find out until the start of last year, after we had managed the transformation." said Sirius.

"How would doing this help Mr Lupin?" asked McGonagall, a tad confused.

James looked at Remus who just sighed and nodded his head.

"Werewolves are only dangerous to humans." Remus whispered

There was a collective gasp as the three teachers grasped the meaning of Remus' words.

"You mean that every month, you… stay with Mr Lupin?" McGonagall said so disbelievingly that Sirius started to get angry.

"Of course we do! You don't seem to get the fact that we would die gladly for each other! Remus is our friend, and yet everyone thinks that we should abandon him! So what if he's a werewolf! It's just a fluffy little problem! Who gives a crap he gets PMS?"

Morgan snorted and McGonagall looked between Sirius and Remus, the latter blushing slightly, whilst Sirius just waved his hand and said "Pre-moon-syndrome"

Morgan and Dumbledore looked at Remus and began to chuckle and McGonagall's mouth twitched. Lily giggled slightly and James to let out a chuckle. It carried on until the only one not giggling like mad was Remus, who was staring around at the people around him.

_Am I missing something? It wasn't that funny, was it?_ He thought to himself. Lily noticed his expression and stopped, as did the Marauders, until it was only Dumbledore chuckling, and he stopped after McGonagall elbowed him rather hard in the ribs. He instantly regained his serious look, although his eyes were still sparkling. "Ahem. Very sorry Mr. Lupin, it's just that the look on your face when Mr. Black said you have PMS was rather- well you get the point."

Remus rolled his eyes and turned back to the headmaster, looking sombre. "Headmaster you say that… that I _can_ stay? But how is that even possible? What if-"

Dumbledore held up a hand. "You are a student at Hogwarts. You have been a student at Hogwarts for six years. You will continue to be a student at Hogwarts until your graduation. That is the deal of it Mr. Lupin."

Remus' relief showed on his face and Sirius and James high-fived.

"Yes. Thank you Professor." Remus said gratefully.

"Good now, I'm glad we sorted that out. You may leave Mr. Lupin. But I would like you four to remain behind for a moment, I want a word."

Remus looked to the others.

"We'll meet you in the common room." Said James

Remus nodded, then thanked the Professors and walked to the door.

There was a click as the door closed, and then he was gone.

Dumbledore looked at the four Marauders for a moment. He sighed. "60 points from Gryffindor for admitting to sneaking out at night and you three" he said, motioning to the boys, "have a weeks worth of detention for not registering as animagi. Professor McGonagall will give you the forms during Transfiguration class." Dumbledore stopped and thought for a moment, then nodded. "Also 20 points to each of you for being a true friend, Remus will need you more than ever now that his secret is out. You all know how some people are. It is going to test your friendship, I hope you remain strong. That is all, you are dismissed."

The four remaining Marauders stood and followed James out of the Headmaster's office, all thinking over Dumbledore's words.

_It is going to test your friendship…_

**Hey very sorry for the long wait, I have been very busy! But with school finished for the year I should get chapters up quicker! Please tell your fan loving friends and review! )**

**Oh and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! **

**Disclaimer: **_Remus, _Lily, **Sirius, _James, _**Peter, **_(ME)_**

**Merri Crismass you p polz!! Hehe…**

_Ok, who the hell gave Sirius the Fire-whisky!?_

_**Yeah, and where's mine? Ouch, LILY!**_

You should be ashamed of yourself James! This is a fanfiction, NOT a boozebus!

**_(Some one say boozebus?)_**

**I Luuuuuvvvvv BOOZE Moony!!! Hiccough! And busses hehe… ha**

Hey guys what's going on?

_Sirius has intoxicated himself Wormtail…again. sigh_

OMG! Sirius what are doing! That's not Fire-Whisky, that's my medication!!!

**So that's why I feel like a reindeer! Hiccough**

_**A reindeer? What kind of medication is that Wormtail?**_

_**Actually I really don't want to know… ever.**_

So much for a nice…

_Quiet!_

Relaxing

**_Fun!_**

**Intoxi- Intoxa- DRUNKEN! Hiccough**

(all) **_CHRISTMAS!!! Happy holidays everybody!_**

**Hiccough**

**_(Merry Christmas (5 more days!!) Everyone and Harry Potter is not mine, you want proof? Because if I was J.K. Rowling, then SIRIUS WOULDN'T BE DEAD! Neither would Dumbledore for that matter… BUT SIRIUS!!! Sob sob. Merry XMAS FANFICTION LOVERS!)_**


	12. Courage

Marauder means Friends for life

Chapter 12

Courage

Remus Lupin walked down the spiral staircase that lead from Dumbledore's office. He smiled to himself. "I can stay," he said out loud. He gave a full fledged grin. "I CAN STAY!!!" and with that Remus started walking towards Gryffindor tower, reflecting upon the last few hours.

He was deep in thought as he walked along the corridors, and so he didn't notice when he bumped into someone. A waterfall of books cascaded onto the floor and Remus immediately bent to help pick them up.

"I'm sorry I wasn't-"

He was interrupted by a gasp. He looked up into the scared face of Sarah Rose, the Ravenclaw he had been conversing with Christmas day.

"Oh hello Sarah. Sorry about that- I wasn't watching were I was going." He said handing her the pile of books.

"Th-th-that's f-f-f-fine R-Remus" and with that she turned and ran down the hall.

Remus felt the joy of being able to stay at Hogwarts drain away. Because, quite honestly, no one else would be that happy about it.

James, Peter, Sirius and Lily exited the Headmasters office, all thinking the same thing.

"We got lucky on that one, didn't we?" asked Peter as the four of them made their way towards the common room.

He was answered by two nods and a "Yup"

Lily smiled. "Well at least something good came of it! McGonagall's going to teach me how to become an animagus! And with your help I bet I can do it even faster!"

James smiled "What do you think you'll be?"

"Um… I don't know! Maybe a cat? Or a horse? I honestly have no idea!"

"Well you'll most likely be an animal that suits you so I'd say-"

"A fire breathing dragon!" said Sirius loudly.

Lily glared at Sirius. "Excuse me? I am NOT going to be an oversized, scaly, disgusting, lizard!"

Sirius chuckled, "That's exactly my point! Dragons are quick to anger, just like Lils, they can be very dangerous when infuriated, again Lils, and they are also very protective… huh, what do you know? Lily's overprotective of everyone she cares about! And her books." Sirius added as an afterthought.

"I am not overprotective!"

"Then please explain this, when Snape tried to jinx James on the last day of term before holidays, you turned him into a fuzzy black hamster?"

"I was doing him a favour." Said Lily indignantly

"Who Me or Snape!" asked James grinning.

"Anyway," added Lily ignoring her boyfriend, opening the portrait of the fat lady. "Snape suits fur, no?"

The boys grinned at each other and made to go into the common room, but Lily was standing stock still in the doorway. James heard "I don't have to put up with this, if you excuse me I'm going to bed."

James opened his mouth to ask why Lily wasn't moving but he was spared the chance by Sirius (who was peering over Lily's shoulder) yelling "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!!!"

Remus stopped outside the portrait of the fat lady.

_Come on Remus. Its not like you care what they think anyway._

Merlin he was bad at lying- even to himself.

"Password?" asked the Fat lady, looking at Remus curiously.

"Courage" Remus murmured and walked into the common room.

Everyone in the room turned and looked as one. It was the kind of quiet where Sirius would point and say "HA! Awkward silence! Yeah, between these two, right here!" or "SILENCEBREAKER!"

But no one broke the silence this time. Remus was receiving many looks. Pity, Anger, Hatred, Fear… the list went on. But there was one… Remus caught the eye of Hannah Phillips. There was something… different about her eyes. They didn't hold malice, or fear… in fact they held sympathy, and warmth.

_Well at least someone doesn't hate me. _Thought Remus as he made his way across the room. He was halfway across when someone stepped in front of him. Five someone's actually. Remus looked up and recognized the face of Will Addams, Tim Refton, Garth Wertha, and Bill and Ned Debith.

"What are you still doing here _Werewolf?_" asked Addams. It seemed he was the one who was doing the talking. Remus looked into the apposing boys eyes. He was a 7th year, but Remus knew the other boy didn't want a fight. He just wanted to berate him.

"I live here." Remus replied coolly.

"Shouldn't you be in Slytherin?"

"And why would I be there?"

"Because you're a werewolf." Addams said slowly as though explaining something to a very young child. "And everyone knows that werewolves are monsters. Bloodthirsty, spiteful, hateful monsters that are here to kill anyone on sight!"

All of the Gryffindors were looking between the two boys. It was like watching tennis, eyes moving back and forth. Back and forth.

Remus knew why Will was doing this. His parents had been killed by his second uncle, a werewolf. Fenrir Greyback, no less.

"I haven't done anyone any harm. I don't mean too either!"

"Yeah right! Why should we believe you? So you can rip our throats out in our sleep!?"

Remus glared at him. "I don't have to put up with this, if you excuse me I'm going to bed." He said as he pushed past the boy in front of him.

All of a sudden there was a whistle as a fist flew towards Remus.

At the same time there was a yell of "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

But Remus didn't notice that. He was holding tightly onto Addams' fist, which was about 30 centimetres away from his face. Addams glared as he tried to remove his fist from the younger boys hand, to no avail. The room was quiet now, as they watched Remus' reaction to nearly getting a face full, literally.

Remus looked at the boy in front of him. "Don't try to hurt me Addams. I get enough of that at the full moon."

And with that Remus dropped the other boys fist and fled up to his room.

**Hey here's an update for you! On the day before XMAS to, don't you all feel special!**

**Disclaimer: **_Remus, _Lily, **Sirius, _James, _**Peter, **_(ME)_**

_Hey people only one more day till Christmas, and (unbelievably) Sirius is.. SOBER!_

_**Shut up Remus! You'll jinx-**_

**Hello Mr flutterby! **

_**Him**_

_Whoops. _

Guys have you seen Peter?

_Ah, no we haven't, why?_

Because I cant find him and the Slytherins have turned all the suits of armour into evil Santa's.

**Hehe that wasn't the Slytherins…**

SIRIUS! JAMES!

_**Hey! It was Remus' idea!**_

Sure it was James

_**Why does no one ever believe me?**_

To believe a lie it must be plausible… and not come from you.

_**Thanks**_

(Peter enters dressed as Santa)

Ho Ho, Ho…

**AH! Evil Santa (beats Peter unconscious)**

_Um Sirius that was… never mind._

**_(You guys are getting off track again…)_**

Oh so what, everyone knows this isn't yours!

**_(True. Oh well, Merry XMAS everyone!)_**


	13. Of course I knew!

Marauder means Friends for Life

Chapter 13

Of course I knew

Lily lay in bed that night, waiting for her room mates to gather the courage to ask her.

She knew they would. After all, that's what had almost happened in the common room. After Remus had gone to bed the four remaining Marauders had been bombarded with questions and comments, such as "You don't have to hang out with him you know." And "Did you know?" "Of course they didn't know! Why would they hang out with him if they did?"

At hearing this comment Sirius had acted for all of the Marauders and had hexed the fifth year who had said it. Poor bloke wouldn't be able to walk for a week.

Lily too, had snapped. After being offered a place in another 'group' she had yelled "SHUT UP! I am a Marauder! Marauders stick together, no matter what!"

James had nodded his head and answered the question that was on everyone's mind. "Remus is our friend. _We_ don't care. So why should you?" and with that the Marauders had gone to bed, Lily heading up to her room, James, Sirius and Peter to theirs.

Now as Lily turned onto her back she glanced at the clock beside her. 12:36 am.

She sighed and a light flicked on and flooded the 6th year Gryffindor girls' dorm. Lily blinked against the brightness and sat up, facing her friends. It seemed Chase had been the one to turn on the light.

Paige was the first to speak. "Lily… did you know- about R-Remus?"

"Of course I knew."

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Chase said, trying to keep the accusation out of her voice.

"It wasn't my place to tell." Lily answered truthfully.

"When did you… find out?" asked Liz

"Remember that day we learned about Werewolves in Defence? I found out then."

"When did the boys find out?"

"Start of second year."

"And do they not..."

"They don't care. Neither do I."

There was silence for awhile and Lily took the time to study her friends.

Liz was chewing on her shoulder length blonde hair, grey eyes thoughtful. Her face was pale, and the many freckles she had showed up boldly against it. Liz was the building block of their group. She had been the one who had taken the others under her wing, introduced them to each other and had, ultimately, started their friendships.

Paige was lying on her bed, eyes closed. If they had been open, Lily would've seen that the hazel orbs showed sadness and confusion. Her brown hair was spread out like a halo around her head. Paige was the glue that kept them together. She was the one who always managed to find time for everyone and everything. Lily admired her, not only for her patience, but her amazing ability to fix problems.

Chase, on the other hand, was the exact opposite of her twin. She had strawberry blonde hair that looked like gold when the sun shone on it, and light blue eyes (both hadn't been seen in her family in 4 generations, so she was quite proud of her looks). She had a bubbly, loud, energetic view to life, which had kept them all laughing. She had a favourite saying- laugh long, loud and often. She was very much like Sirius- she had a short attention span, was impatient and quick to laugh. But she could be very serious about the things that mattered to her, such as friends, family and (amazingly) school- that was showing through now, for she was pacing the room, muttering to herself, so that none of the other occupants of the room could hear what was being said.

Hannah had been silent for the entire conversation. She was sitting up in her bed, the one directly across from Lily's. She was gazing out of the window that the two girls shared. Her soft black curls fell down to just below her shoulders, her fringe falling into her eyes, long enough to be a nuisance, but too short to be tied up. Her eyes seemed distant and far away, as if she was deep in thought, (which she probably was). Hannah's eyes were a dark blue, but when she was especially happy they sparkled and were almost indigo, but when sad or angry they went so dark they looked black. Hannah… was a complicated person. She could be quiet and thoughtful, but she could also fool around and laugh, not to mention she had a temper. She usually kept it in check, but well...let's just say- no one liked it when Hannah was angry. Hannah was always willing for some fun, but she would keep an eye on everyone all the same. Just in case.

Remus rolled over in his bed. He couldn't sleep, and was it any wonder? Just that morning the entire school had found out his secret. He sighed and looked at the clock beside him. The red numbers glowed 12:31 am. Remus rolled out of bed, trying not to wake his room mates. He went over to the window and stood on the edge, before reaching up with his hands and pulling down a rope ladder. He climbed up the ladder and after a moment reached a flat space that was directly above the window. This flat edge ran all around the tower, so you could walk right around the entire circumference of the Gryffindor dormitories. Remus was the only one who knew of this. It wasn't even on the Marauders Map. Sometimes he just needed to think. He had come here on the night James, Sirius and Peter had told him they knew about his being a werewolf. Remus had spent a few minutes walking around the roof when a light below him clicked on. He stopped when he heard Lily's name. His eyes opened when he heard his own. He sat down and listened intently to what was happening below him.

"Of course I knew."

That was Lily, obviously.

"Then why didn't you tell us?" that sounded like Chase.

"It wasn't my place to tell." Remus felt a rush of gratitude towards the only female Marauder.

"When did you… find out?"

"Remember that day we learned about Werewolves in Defence? I found out then."

"When did the boys find out?" that was that girl Peter had had a crush on last year… Liz.

"Start of second year."

"And do they not..." Paige again

"They don't care. Neither do I."

Remus felt a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

There was silence for awhile and Remus was standing to go back to bed when he heard a kind voice saying gently "He doesn't deserve it."

Remus felt his stomach jump. He hadn't heard that voice in the previous conversation, but recognized it as Hannah Phillips.

There was a short silence and then Lily said, almost too quietly for Remus to hear

"No. He doesn't."

James cracked an eye open as Remus' footsteps on the roof grew fainter. He looked across to the bed beside his own and saw Peter looking at him. The light switched on and Sirius climbed back into bed. Alastor Moody, the other 6th year boy sat up in his bed, regarding the others in his room. Sirius, James and Peter exchanged glances and Alastor took the hint. "Alright, alright, I get the point, Marauders only. Just one thing… do you trust Lupin?"

"With my life" James said immediately.

Sirius and Peter nodded agreement and Moody nodded. "Alright then, if you trust him, then I trust him. Doesn't mean that I like him though..." and with that he rolled over and fell back to sleep.

James knew what he meant. Moody didn't like anyone, sure he respected some people, but he didn't really have any friends, and James had a feeling that was how Moody liked it. Friends meant you had someone to lose.

But in James' mind it was worth the risk.

Sirius had cast a silencing spell on their bed, and Peter had closed the curtains. James sighed and asked the question they were all dreading.

"What are we going to do?"

"Obliviate the school?" suggested Sirius weakly.

Peter shook his head sadly. "The parents will know by now. There's nothing we can do, except…"

"Except stand by Remus." finished James for him.

"And beat the shit out of Snape" added Sirius with a growl.

"No! Remus wouldn't want us to do that! Besides, it'll do no good if we're expelled and Remus has to stay here by himself."

Sirius was about to protest but James held up his hand to stop him.

"But!"

"But what?" asked Peter, sounding excited.

"But, a little pranking at the price of Snape might do him (and us) some good." Said James with a satisfied smile.

Sirius grinned and was about to answer when they heard the sound of approaching footsteps on the roof.

Sirius and Peter dashed into their beds as James turned out the lights, and all three were under the covers silently, just as Remus' foot came into view.

Remus sighed as he turned around to walk back to his room. He was walking right alongside the moon, and although it was not full, he could feel the pull of it through his bones. It would be a full moon in three days. Friday night. Remus shuddered and climbed down the rope ladder and into his room. He climbed into bed pretending not to notice the fact that Peter wasn't snoring, (which was practically impossible), Sirius was breathing way to fast to be asleep, and James still had his glasses on.

Remus shook his head and smiled into his pillow. He had good friends. If only everyone else in the castle were as understanding.

**Ok people how's it hanging? This is the last update I will have for 2006! AHHH! The year has gone by far too quickly! Gosh I can still remember the 2000 New Year, when I was but… SEVEN! OMG! Man, I feel old! Huh, don't the years fly by? Oh yes, from now on I wont be doing the disclaimers like I have been, but never fear, characters will still be making appearances! I (try) and do a short story at the end of each chapter! Bye, for the last time, in 2006!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. If I owned Harry Potter there would be 15 minor changes, as follows.**

**James and Lily are alive, therefore Peter is either good, or dead.**

**Nope he's actually dead.**

**Sirius is alive, and free. And teaching flying lessons, as Madam Hooch is coaching the Harpies. Or something.**

**Remus is also teaching, DADA. Obviously. He's with me. I teach… I don't know, transfiguration. McGonagall was caught with something she shouldn't. (refer to # 10) and got fired.**

**Alycat rides in on her magical pony 'sweety' and grabs Draco and rides off into the sunset. Hurrah.**

**Just once (not counting when he kills Dumbledore) Snape smiles. When Draco is forcibly dragged onto the saddle with my insane friend. **

**Scratch that, Dumbledore ISNT dead. He um… his animagus is a phoenix, which is immortal. Poof. He's alive. **

**Snape was under the imperious curse. It doesn't count, he's not evil. He was also sick of being force-fed sherbet.**

**Hermione would get something wrong in class. Just for a change. And because I want to see Flitwick faint. When he's standing on his books. Ouch.**

**Fillius Flitwick IS a crazy hobbit (related to Frodo) and Professor McGonagall is addicted to catnip. **

**They would actually mention the hero's (Harry's) best friend's (Ron's) eye colour. You know, just because it's never been done before. EVER.**

**Professor Trelawney is lighting up more than incense in her office, and Professor Sprout has her own, ahem _personal _garden.**

**Neville and Luna get together. So does Hermione and Harry, leaving Ron with 'Lav Lav' who is, by the way, delighted. Ginny is depressed but gets with… um… Ernie Macmillan. Yeah…**

**Remus is magically cured… by a pixie… yeah. A _Cornish _Pixie, right Spotty?**

**Voldemort, Lucius and Snape have a tea party. Because they're evil and can do what ever they like. **

**So you see, it is plainly obvious why I don't own Harry Potter. JK STOLE MY IDEAS! (I'm kidding! Cowers in fear before lawyers…)**

_Remus, _Lily, **Sirius, _James, _**Peter, **_(ME)_**

PP: 2006 is almost over

LE: And 2007 is nearly here

_RL: Its time to celebrate what has been_

**_JP: Yet another brilliant year!_**

**_CT123: (So bring on the summer, the beach, the BBQs )_**

**SB: and all the chicks, parties and beer!**

_RL: So from the Marauders to you,_

PP: We all, solemnly swear

**SB: To bring to your time in 2007 **

**_JP: Laughter, mirth and cheer!_**

LE: Basically, what we're trying to say is…

_**ALL: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

**(Unless of course you're Chinese; If you are then Happy January 1st.)**

**PS Don't you just love my smiley? Thanks to Potterpuffs! Yay Potterpuffs! I also get some sayings from there, it's a great site!**


	14. Silver for Sale!

Marauder means Friends for Life

Chapter 14

Silver for sale!

Remus' feeling of content at knowing that his friends still liked him disappeared quickly the next day. Well actually as soon as he stepped out of his dorm room.

He went down to the common room, and everyone he passed either jumped out of his way, turned around and ran, glared at him, or in the case of one, absolutely petrified first year, burst into tears at the sight of him.

Let's just say Remus was not a happy camper.

Remus didn't bother to wait for the others, thinking that they would've already gone down to breakfast. Never mind the fact that he had just woken the guys up, and Lily was sitting on the couch, most likely waiting. But then her friends walked over and Remus walked through the portrait of the Fat Lady.

So it was alone that Remus made his way through the school to breakfast, receiving glares and frightened looks all the way.

He was a corridor away from the Entrance Hall when he heard it.

"Silver for sale; bracelets, necklaces, and key chains. Keeps away werewolves! All silver, all cheap!"

Remus felt a jolt in his stomach. _Surely people wouldn't… Would they really go as far as Silver? _

He turned the corner. He felt sick.

There was a line of people queuing up before…

"Hey Dung!" Remus said with forced calm, walking over to the young vendor. Mundungus Fletcher was a fifth year, and already had the mind of a salesman. He would use any opportunity to make some galleons.

Dung didn't even look up at Remus, just said "back of the line mate."

Although the people in line had certainly seen him. They were all looking at him with fear, anger and hate.

Remus smiled ruefully. "I don't want any silver Dung, just wondering if you have any of those key chains in copper or some other, _harmless _metal."

Now Dung did look up, and though he flinched and paled a bit as he saw who his newest customer was, calmly answered, shaking his head a fraction, "Sorry Lupin. Only Silver." his voice free of all his usual unique pronunciation and accent.

Remus nodded sadly and walked into the Great Hall. Yesterday Dung had been on first name terms with all of the Marauders. Even Lily. He and Sirius were good… well not exactly friends, more like acquaintances. Sirius often bought equipment for pranks from Dung. Dung had sold almost anything, and now he was saying he was out of stock? Dung never gave up the chance to make money. Never.

Lily yawned as she sat down on the couch to wait for the other Marauders. She was just about to reach into her bag for her copy of Hogwarts a History, when Hannah sat down next to her, followed by Chase, Liz and Paige. The twins were bickering about something and Lily smiled. Those two never got along. They didn't see the portrait door close. What they did see, a few moments later, was Peter, James and Sirius coming down from the boys dorms, laughing. Lily and the girls stood up and met them on the way to the portrait hole.

"Good morning ladies" Sirius said smiling

"Shut up Black" muttered Chase. She wasn't a morning person. Therefore she wouldn't wake up until Charms. The third lesson of the day.

The eight of them walked down to breakfast chatting happily, until Sirius called out "Hey Moony, why so quiet?"

That was when they realized he wasn't there.

"Where's Remus?" James asked Lily

"I don't know, I thought he was with you!"

"No," said Peter shaking his head. "He woke us up and walked out…"

The teenagers looked at one another, worry plain on their face.

"Crap" muttered Sirius and speed ahead, the others following.

After a few minutes jog they came to the Entrance Hall, where they saw Remus talking to Mundungus Fletcher.

Remus asked something and Dung looked up sharply, and then shook his head. Remus nodded and walked into the Great Hall.

James and Peter made to follow but Sirius held them back, saying "I want to know what Dung's got on trade."

James opened his mouth to say that he could buy dung bombs later, as they made their way forward, but stopped as he saw what the fifth year was selling.

Silver.

James felt his insides turn to lead. Peter's face had paled to a pasty white; on the other hand Lily's had turned a lovely shade of crimson. They contrasted quite nicely. _Shit. _Thought James. _Lily only turns that particular shade when she's REALLY pissed off. _

Sirius on the other hand was looking at Dung with fury. He hated him right now.

"Hey Sirius, want some silver?" Dung asked, not noticing the look on the older boys face.

"No Fletcher, I do not want some silver!" Sirius all but yelled.

Dung looked at Sirius in shock. Sirius and he had always been on good terms, and he had never heard so much anger in the boy's voice. At least, not directed at _him_.

"Mate what's up wit' you?"

"I'll give you 'what's up with me!" cried Sirius, grabbing Mundungus by the front of his shirt. "YOU ARE SELLING SILVER!" he yelled into his face.

"So? Look 'ere Sirius, profits a profit!" Dung said pulling away from Sirius.

Sirius raised his fist, but James grabbed and shook his head. Lily stepped forward.

"Yes, it is Dung. But what you fail to realize is the fact that people can get hurt from your greed!"

Dung knew who she was referring to. "Doubt it! He's a werewolf! It's not like a lil' piece o' metal's gonna 'urt 'im!"

Lily shook her head sadly and turned to walk away, but not before Dung heard "It's a shame you don't understand that friendship doesn't have a price Dung."

Then they were gone, and Dung was selling his market again. But Lily's words still rang in his mind.

Remus sat down at the very end of the Gryffindor table, where there was no one else. They had all moved away from him. Remus helped himself to the toast, spreading some strawberry jam on evenly.

A passing Slytherin sneered and said loudly, so the entire hall could hear "What? No meat for the wolf?" and then tipped some bacon and sausages onto Remus' plate, before laughing and walking off. The entire hall was staring at him.

Remus was frozen, the toast halfway to his mouth. He sighed and was about to stand up to take his toast and leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder, pressing him firmly, but gently, back down in his seat.

Hannah swallowed as she followed her friends into the great hall. She couldn't believe what some people would do for money. It was disgusting.

She was walking toward Remus at the Gryffindor table, when a Slytherin seventh year said loudly "What? No meat for the wolf?" and then he proceeded to tip some bacon and sausages onto Remus' plate.

She saw Remus freeze and was about to rise when she stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down as the others took a seat around him.

Sirius reached across the table and stole Remus' plate saying "Cheers Moony".

That broke the silence and everyone turned back to their meals, amazed and a little confused at why the most popular Gryffindors in school were sitting with the _werewolf. _

Remus smiled at Hannah as she sat down, and barely noticed when Sirius stole his plate.

He smiled at the schools obvious confusion.

He replied to Sirius' warm hello by simply saying

"You're welcome"

**Hey decided that I'd leave it there, and I will have the next chapter focusing on the rest of the day, including classes, and a little bit more. Laters!**

**Oh and did you like my Dung? **

…

**I just realized how that came out. My bad!**

**Disclaimer: Yes. I do own Harry Potter. I am English, and I am richer than the Queen. And No, it is not opposite day. If you are not, really dumb, you won't figure that out! (Did that make sense? If not I don't own Harry Potter. I just wish I did.)**

**Short Story**

**Ok I am changing it a bit…**

_Remus, _Lily, **Sirius, _James, _**Peter, _**(Professor Morgan) **(Dumbledore)_

**Professor Morgan?**

**_(Yes Mr Black?)_**

**Would you do me a favour?**

**_(No I will not deduct points from Slytherin because they're ugly Mr Black, for the last time… I will do it because it's fun.) _**

**No Sir, I was actually going to ask you… do you want some cream-pie?**

**_(Ah…Um…. Not really.)_**

**Please Sir?**

**_(Nope. Not gonna fall for it!)_**

**But it tastes really nice!**

**_(Is it safe?)_**

**It won't kill you. **

_**Snort**_

**_(Ah so it's jinxed.) _**

**Teachers have absolutely no faith in my innocence.**

_Have you ever given them reason to Padfoot?_

**That's beside the point Remus!**

_Right._

**Anyway, will you please just take a piece Professor? Or are you a chicken? Go on, I DARE YOU!**

_**(Oh all right Black. But you get the blame for what ever happens.)**_

**Yes sir!  
(_takes jinxed pie and looks at it carefully, before throwing it into Dumbledore's face, who promptly turns into a chipmunk)_**

**Stares in awe and then starts laughing hysterically along with everyone else in the room.**

_gasps out in between laughter you realize Padfoot, that you get the blame for this?_

**I know. giggles I don't care. chortles that was Brilliant.**

**_(Thank you. calls to the Headmaster who is now sitting in his seat, human again, thanks to a McGonagall who is trying her hardest not to chuckle Very sorry Headmaster! I thought you liked cream-pie!)_**

_(That is quite alright Professor, but in the future people please refrain from eating, or throwing in my face, anything Sirius Black, or any other Marauder gives to you or any other. Thank you.) _

Ok that was the little episode mentioned in chapter 3, although I mentioned that it went on for longer. Get over it. And whilst you're doing it, drop us a review. Also wanted to ask, does anyone know how to check how many hits a story has had? (And I don't mean reviews, I mean views) If they do can you please tell me? Thanks! )


	15. Classes Hurrah

Marauder means Friends for Life

Chapter 15

Classes… Hurrah

Remus Lupin walked next to Hannah as the nine of them made their way to Transfiguration. Joy.

Remus smiled at Hannah and brought his mind back to the conversation. They continued to talk until they arrived at the classroom and then they all sat at the back. Lily sat next to James, Sirius next to Peter, Chase next to Paige, Hannah next to Remus. Liz was left standing and sat at an empty desk by her self, as McGonagall and the rest of the class came in. Peter noticed this and nudged Sirius, then went to sit next to Liz, blushing faintly when she smiled at him.

Sirius grinned and said dramatically "Of course! Desert your best friend for the girl! Don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart!"

Peter blushed and looked at the desk whilst the class chuckled.

Liz muttered something that no one other than Remus could hear. He burst out laughing.

The entire class turned to look at him, and he quickly stopped.

"Something funny, Mr Lupin?" asked McGonagall, although she didn't sound angry. She was in fact, very glad that he had something to laugh about. He needed it.

"Oh. Um, it was just something Liz said." Remus muttered, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

"Liz didn't say anything Remus" said Hannah looking at him a bit worriedly.

Liz blushed slightly and cleared her throat, drawing the attention away from Remus, for which he was thankful.

"Actually I did say something." She admitted blushing even more.

"Oh? And what might that be Miss Hope?" asked Professor McGonagall, after casting a glance at Remus.

Liz blushed even more and muttered something only heard by Remus.

"They wont hear you if you don't speak up." Remus said smiling, he actually felt quite bad for putting her in this position, but he figured that Peter wouldn't mind.

"I- I said I wouldn't break his heart." Liz said blushing profusely, not daring to look at Peter, who was also red in the face.

Sirius burst out laughing and Remus decided to let out a whistle.

"Nice wolf whistle Moony" James said smiling.

These simple words had the class silent and James immediately winced as he realized how that had come out.

"Hey! I have a better whistle than he does!" said Sirius, trying to lighten the atmosphere once more. It didn't work.

So it was with an awkward silence surrounding him that Remus wrote out the notes on the black board on how to change a crab into a lobster.

As the bell rang and the class piled out of the classroom McGonagall called out "Marauders? A word, if you will."

The four boys looked at each other and Lily sighed and said "what have you boys done now?" as the five of them entered McGonagall's office. They didn't see Hannah glancing curiously at them from the door, before making a quick decision and walking quietly over to McGonagall's office door, listening intently.

McGonagall sat and looked at the five teenagers in front of her.

"I have the animagus registration sheets here, for you three." She said as she handed Sirius, James and Peter and pale yellow sheet each. The three boys thanked her and put them in their bags.

"I expect them to be on my desk by lunch tomorrow." McGonagall said before turning to Lily.

Hannah raised an eyebrow; Animagus registration? No way!

She pressed her ear up to the door, making a tiny creak in the wood, but she could barely hear it herself, so the people in the next room wouldn't be able to.

Remus cocked an ear, hearing a creak, and glanced over at the door. There was a slight shadow at the crack down the bottom. He took a silent breath through his nose.

Ah. Hannah.

He turned back to McGonagall saying "um, Professor?"

He was ignored how ever, and McGonagall continued talking to Lily.

"Now, Miss Evans, you expressed your wish the other night to also become an Animagus?"

"Yes Professor."

"You realize the risk of danger?"

"Yes Professor"

"Very well, I don't approve of this. Putting your selves in danger like this every month, just to stay and help Mr. Lupin-"

"We're not stopping." Interrupted Sirius

"Yeah, we have been doing this for nearly two year's now." Said Peter

"We know what we're dealing with Professor." Added James, chin raised stubbornly

McGonagall eyed the three animagus, then the werewolf and redhead. She smiled. A true, genuine, smile. "You lot truly are Gryffindors. You've made me proud."

They stood there gaping at her, before smiling at each other.

"Miss Evans please come here on Friday night at seven. I'm sure the boys will find something to do in your absence." She said

James and Sirius looked at each other thinking the same thing. Surprisingly it was Peter who spoke up. "Professor, isn't your office rather… well, small? For training I mean." He added "I mean, what if Lily's a-"

"Fire breathing dragon!" said Sirius quickly.

Lily glared at him and Sirius sniggered.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow at Remus, who shook his head, having no idea what that was about.

James smiled and spoke "Professor, we know of a place that would be perfect for training."

"Oh really? There just happens to be a room full of everything you need?" asked McGonagall disbelievingly.

"Yup." Answered James grinning, "And we'd be happy to show it to you!"

Hannah couldn't believe what she was hearing. Three of them were animagus and Lily was about to become an Animagus? And it was all to help Remus. She sighed, wishing there was something she could do to help.

Remus heard a sigh and opened his mouth to tell the others, but was interrupted.

"I see" said McGonagall, a tad suspicious. They were the Marauders, after all.

"Don't worry Professor. We could go now, if you like!" said Sirius grinning.

McGonagall made up her mind then. She was never going to know all the secrets of the Marauders, or Hogwarts, for that matter. Why pass up a chance when it was given to you?

She nodded, suddenly very interested by this new room.

She stood from behind her desk and walked around it.

"Professor?" asked Remus as McGonagall crossed the room.

"Yes Mr. Lupin?" asked McGonagall

"Hannah's outside"

Hannah had just heard what Remus had said last and then, suddenly the door swung inwards and she was sprawled at Sirius Blacks feet.

"Well now, I knew all girls liked me, but falling to my feet is a bit much." Sirius said grinning. His demeanour changed rapidly as he pulled her up.

"What, exactly, were you doing leaning against the door?"

"Might I take a guess at… listening to our conversation?" James asked, though his eyebrow was raised enquiringly.

Remus was simply standing there looking at her.

Hannah felt her stomach tighten. And suddenly she knew what she could do to help him.

She looked around her and said "I want to train with Lily. I want to become an Animagus. I want to help."

It was a very strange group that walked to the seventh floor corridor, five or so minutes later. Sirius and Peter had not been sure of letting Hannah in, but all arguments had been resolved when Remus, who had been sitting on the sidelines thinking, had said.

"She can help. But first I want to know why?"

Hannah looked him in the eye and had replied "Why them?"

"Because they're my friends" Remus had replied, not even having to think about it.

"Exactly." She had said. "And I am too."

He looked at the determination in her dark eyes and had remembered what she had said, only the night before, to Lily.

_He doesn't deserve it._

And he realized he was smiling as he nodded. He had another friend. Another who trusted him enough, to want to help, another who thought he wasn't a monster.

When they reached the seventh floor corridor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at James. There were no doors in sight. Sirius grinned as James started to pace, muttering under his breath. After he turned around for the third time a door appeared. McGonagall looked a tad shocked then regained her composure. Sirius held the door open and they all walked inside.

**Decided I'd leave it there, don't worry, will update really soon. **

**Disclaimer: **_Remus, _Lily, **Sirius, _James, _**Peter, **_(ME)_**

**I… Have a dream!**

Good for you Pads!

_What is it?_

_**Let me guess… Chocolate?**_

**No that's Remus'**

_I can't help it if I get cravings._

Remus you're addicted to it.

_So are you!_

I'm a girl, I'm allowed to be.

**AHEM!!!**

_Oh right, the dream._

**Yes! It is a wonderful dream!**

Cool.

**A hope filled dream!**

Drama Queen

**A dream that, sadly, isn't happening very much…**

'_Very often', not 'very much'_

**What ever my point is… sniffle**

_**What is it Padfoot?**_

**Well, lots of people are reading this story-**

That's a good thing though!

**Yes, yes it is! But-**

But???

**NOT MANY PEOPLE REVIEW!!! Sniffle**

_**Oh. Well that sucks.**_

**Yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my present reviewers, but really, there has been lots of reads and no where near as many reviews.**

Yeah, and we all know how addicted chelseathomson123 is to reviews…

**Hey! Maybe this will work. Puppy Dog eyes**

_Pads, that only works on Chelsea. And maybe iheartblackdogsirius._

**I love that name….**

_Right…_

**So anyway, I was thinking…**

Oh dear.

_I'll alert the Daily Prophet_

RUN AWAY!

_**It's the end of the world!**_

**HEY!**

_Sorry, but you thinking, its.. its like Dumbledore being allergic to lemon drops._

**Wow.**

_I know._

**No, I mean, wow, Dumbledore had a heart attack, see Madam Pomfrey is shaking her fist at you.**

_Oh bugger._

**So anyway, I was thinking that maybe WE should give a review at the end of every chapter!**

Hmmm…

Yeah why not.

**So what did you think Prongs?**

…**_um…_**

**Were you even paying attention?**

_**No.**_

**Urrgh! Never mind! I like the fact that Hannah fell at my feet-**

_Hey, that's not very nice!_

**Let me finish! –Although we all know the she would rather fall at Moonys' feet.**

…_What???_

**Never mind.**

_**He's oblivious!**_

_WHAT!?_

**Never mind.**

_Sigh. looks at reader please review. Padfoot is still doing puppy eyes and its making me feel ill._


	16. Anything you need

Marauder means Friends for Life

Chapter 16

Anything you need

The Marauders, Hannah and Professor McGonagall entered the room of requirement, two looking around curiously. The room had transformed itself into a large room, about the size of a tennis court. To the left side of the room there was a table, and a large bookcase. Across from the bookcase was a small couch. The centre of the room was cleared of all furniture, creating a perfect place to practise transforming. The entire right side of the room was a mirror.

"Welcome to the room of requirement." Said Sirius happily, lounging on one of the couches.

"Room of requirement?" said McGonagall raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, anything you want, anything you need, you can get it here." Said James; sitting at the table.

"cool." said Hannah looking around.

"Prove it" said McGonagall looking a tad suspicious.

"My pleasure" Said Sirius grinning. "I could really use a banana split, with chocolate sauce and sprinkles."

The pudding appeared on the coffee table next to him and Sirius grabbed it, frowned, then said "and a spoon". A spoon appeared and he happily dug into his dessert.

McGonagall stared openly and at the slight chuckle that issued from James, shut her slightly gaping mouth. She glared at him and he grinned cheekily back at her. She frowned, and then appeared thoughtful. "Does the Headmaster know of this room?"

"Not sure. I don't think so." Said James; also summoning a dessert, which he and Lily started to share.

"Lets keep it that way shall we?" said McGonagall "Otherwise this place would often be home to a near nutcase on a sugar high, due to a pool full of sherbet lemons."

Sirius and James choked on their banana splits, looked at each other and grinned.

"Sirius my good friend?"

"Yes James old chap?"

"I do believe you owe me three galleons."

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it Prongsie."

"It's true! You can't deny it!"

"Oh, all right, I yield! I'll get your money later."

The other occupants of the room looked at each other and Lily poked her boyfriend in the arm. "What was all that about?"

"In third year we made a bet. I bet that we would hear McGonagall make at least one joke, Sirius said it was impossible though."

McGonagall huffed annoyed, but her lips were trying to twitch up into a smile anyway.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded. "This place will do fine for the lessons. Miss Evans and Miss Phillips, I will meet you here every Monday and Thursday night, also full moons. Speaking of full moons, I will now be escorting you four" she said looking at the boys "to the willow every month from now, although I don't know how without you being seen…"

James looked at Sirius who grimanced and nodded.

"No need to worry Professor" said James "We'll use my invisibility cloak, like we have every month."

McGonagall raised her eyebrow "Invisibility cloak? Now that doesn't surprise me. It seems quite a few secrets are coming out now aren't they?"

Sirius grinned. "Y'know Professor, you should be proud. You're the only adult to have learnt this many secrets of the Marauders… We may as well initiate you right now!"

McGonagall smiled thinly. "I appreciate the offer Mr Black, but even I will not sink that low."

He put a hand to his heart in mock outrage "you wound me Minnie. You truly do."

She shook her head as she led the way out.

"Don't call me that."

He called cheerfully back to her

"I didn't call you 'that' I called you Minnie."

**Ok I had a bit of writers block there, as you can probably tell that chapter was a bit… forced? I don't know… Anyway, Read and Review, and make me happy.**

_Remus, _Lily, **Sirius, _James, _**Peter.

_Ok everyone, its time for…_

_**THE MARAUDERS REVIEW!!!**_

**Yayness! **

…

_Yayness, Padfoot?_

**Yes. Yayness.**

_(Looks at audience and shrugs) I don't know either…_

Anyway, what did you like about that chapter…Sirius?

**I liked the part where I summoned ice cream…**

_Oh I can see where this is going…_

**And the part where I ate the ice cream…**

OK! So, what about you Pete?

I agree with Sirius. Ice Cream is awesome.

**No truer words have been spoken.**

_**How about Sirius needs to cut down on his medication? That's pretty true.**_

_No Prongs, this is what happens when he DOESN'T take his medication._

**I don't like the pills… pills bad… scary purple flying monkeys…**

…

…

…

…

… So Remus! What did you like about today's chapter?

_Hannah… Ah, I mean, I like the fact that she wanted to help me. _

**(raises an eyebrow to Peter) **

(raises his eyebrow at Sirius)

**(both yell) REMUS HAS FOUND HIS LILY!!!!**

_What? What do you mean by 'I've found my Lily?' No offence meant Lils._

None taken

**We mean, that you've done a James. **

You've fallen in…

_(Blushing slightly) Oh dear God! I am not James! Have you seen me stalking anyone lately?_

_**HEY!**_


	17. Full moon Friday

Chapter 17

Full moon Friday

The next few days passed quickly, with no change in the schools attitude to Remus, and soon it was Friday morning. Snape would be returning from his temporary expulsion, and the entire school was still talking about Remus. The Full moon was tonight, the first one since his secret had been exposed.

He woke up quite early, around 5:27. He could already feel the pulling of the moon against his bones. Deciding he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, he made his way down stairs to the common room, careful not to wake the others.

He sat down with a book and started to read. A few minutes had past, when he heard someone coming down from the girls' stair case. He looked up when they stopped at the entrance, expecting to see a third year, or someone who was still petrified of him. Instead he was greeted by Hannah Phillips, her hair a mess around her head, soft black curls flying in every direction, blue pyjamas with stars and moons over them, feet bare, even with it nearing winter.

_She's gorgeous _he thought. _Wait a moment; where'd that come from?_

He was interrupted in his thoughts by her smiling kindly and sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Morning Remus" she said quietly, voice warm and sleepy, due to the early hour.

"Good morning Hannah" he replied, putting his book down.

"Why are you up so early?" he questioned

"I couldn't be bothered trying to sleep. Chase is sleep talking again; although I could ask you the same thing." She smiled waking up slightly

Remus frowned slightly "couldn't sleep."

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

Remus looked away "I- the moon, it… well pulls, I suppose. Kind of like a tide. It's…rather uncomfortable."

Hannah frowned slightly "You don't need to be scared Remus, or embarrassed"

He looked up at her, face incredulous. "No, I'm pretty sure I do."

Hannah resettled herself, pulling her feet up, and crossing her legs. "And why would that be?"

He shook his head. "Maybe you've forgotten? I. Am. A. Werewolf!"

Hannah looked at him. "You know, for being known as the 'smart' Marauder, you're really slow." She said simply

"Huh?"

"You don't seem to realize that not everyone cares that you're a werewolf. James, Sirius, Peter, Lily… Me!"

He shook his head sadly. "Yes, but Hannah, _I_ care. And so does everyone else."

She looked at him, and then threw her arms around him in a hug. "Yes, but no one else has had the chance to get to know you like we have."

Remus was shocked for a second, and then he slowly brought his arms up, and hugged her back, putting his face in her shoulder, as she did the same to him.

"Thank you." He murmured quietly, and he wasn't sure she heard him, until he heard her whisper ferociously "Never feel you aren't good enough Remus. Because you're so much better"

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until they were interrupted by a

"Ahem!"

They broke apart quickly, to look up and see Lily, Chase, Paige and Liz grinning at them.

"You know, I didn't think you two would ever get it." Lily said loftily.

Remus and Hannah looked at each other, and blushed.

"I-"

"We were just-"

Chase grinned and she started singing "Hannah and Remus, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes-"

"Oh shut up Chase, leave them alone." Said Paige, her voice quiet but happy.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea…" said Liz giggling slightly

The four girls then made their way across the common room, and out of the portrait-hole, laughing.

After they left there was an awkward silence.

"Um…" said Hannah blushing

"Yeah…" agreed Remus, not meeting her eyes.

"So… do really-"

They were once again interrupted, this time by the three other boys running down the stairs.

"Yay! Breakfast Remus! Breakfast!" cried Sirius happily, and Remus nodded smiling, happy that the awkward moment between himself and Hannah was gone, but still curious as to what Hannah had been about to ask.

He didn't know what he was feeling for the girl, but he knew two things. 1) It had to stop, and 2) she would never returned his feelings if it didn't.

They all made their way down to breakfast, catching up with the other girls, who had stopped to talk to Sarah Rose. She took one look at Remus, muttered a frightened "bye" to the girls and fled.

Lily frowned after her, and Remus sighed sadly.

"I wouldn't worry about her Moony, not every one hates you." Said Sirius

"Yeah; but that's not even 0.01 of the school." He replied dejectedly.

"Maybe so, but you got the best looking 0.01" said James as they sat at the Gryffindor table. Remus snorted, and Lily smirked. "And then you've also got James."

James frowned for a second, and then turned to his girlfriend, when he realized that she had just insulted him.

The nine of them enjoyed a nice breakfast of pancakes together, trying to ignore the looks and mutters sent at Remus. They had just finished, and Remus was standing up, when someone called out in a carrying voice "Have fun tonight Lupin"

Remus felt the blood start to pound in his ears as he turned to face Severus Snape.

"What do you want Snape?" asked James

Snape ignored him, and turned to Remus, who was standing in front of the crowd that had gathered around them.

"Here Lupin, catch." He said, and he threw something to Remus, who by instinct, reached out, even as others were yelling at him not to.

As soon as the keychain landed in his hand, agony settled in on his palm.

Remus yelled and dropped the silver, staring at his hand.

There was a large burn in the shape of the keychain, it was shiny and red.

"What the hell do you think your doing Snape?" Hannah yelled, as she gently took Remus' hand, checking it over.

"Are you trying to kill him?" added Lily

Snape scoffed. "As if a little piece of metal could kill him, he's a werewolf!"

Remus felt his face flush in anger, and he yanked his hand out of Hannah's grasp, ignoring the burst of pain it caused.

"I am well aware of what I am Snape, I get a reminder every month, and I don't need you to add to it! And yes that could've killed me! If I get one ounce of silver in my blood, I'm dead! And I've got news for you Snape; I don't want to die, no matter how much you may want me to!"

Snape looked annoyed. "That didn't hurt you, it couldn't of. It's just-"

"IT WAS SILVER! It's a piece of _silver_ you moron!" yelled Sirius stepping forward.

"You don't think it hurt me? Look at my hand!" Remus said coldly, showing his hand to Snape, and the crowd around them. They all looked, and many gasped and flinched.

It had blistered already, and had charred slightly at the edges of the burn; you could plainly see where he had closed his fist around the silver keychain.

"I-" said Snape, looking surprised.

"Right, we're getting you to the hospital wing right now Remus." Said Hannah, pulling him by the arm through the crowd, the others following. Soon everyone had dispersed except for Snape and Paige.

"Do you feel proud Snape?" asked Paige quietly. "He's got enough to deal with in his life. His parents died a few months ago, he has his transformations every month, and now he has the entire school out for his blood. So congratulations. Hope you feel like a big man."

Snape froze as she passed him, the turned around sharply and grabbed her arm. "I didn't know! I- I didn't think it would hurt him. I mean, that myth about Vampires being allergic to garlic isn't true, so why would the one about Werewolves and Silver be?"

She looked at him steadily. "Because you just burnt Remus' hand Snape. Tell me; what has Remus ever done to you? He never hurt anyone, and never wants to. So why are you making his life so difficult?"

He let go, and scowled. "Don't try to pin Lupin's problems on me Leith!"

"I'm not." She said, pushing her mahogany hair away from her face; frustrated. "I'm simply pointing out that _you_ are a problem."

And with that she walked out of the room, leaving Snape annoyed and slightly confused, as to why he thought the pretty Gryffindor may have a point.

Madam Pomfrey had healed Remus' hand so it wouldn't scar, but it still stung, even as he made his way down to the Whomping Willow, along with James, Sirius, Peter and McGonagall, all though the other Marauders were under James' cloak.

They reached the whomping willow, and McGonagall said kindly "You'll be fine Mr Lupin. If I trust anyone to get you through this, it's the Marauders."

"Thanks Professor!" came Sirius' hushed voice, "didn't know you held us in that higher opinion."

"Hardly Mr Black," she said, but the corners of her mouth were twitching. "I just know you four boys would do anything for each other. So would Miss Evans and Miss Phillips actually. Anyway, you lot had better get moving. Good luck, stay safe."

Remus smiled his thanks to his head of house, and froze the menacing tree, allowing him and his friend's entrance. They walked down the passage for a good five minutes, before coming out into the shack.

Remus led the way upstairs, and into the master bedroom.

The three boys threw off the cloak.

James and Sirius shared a look. This would be the first time they had ever seen Remus transform. They had always arrived after the transformation before, but that changed now.

It seemed Remus had thought that same thing.

"Listen, I understand if you want to go into the other room whilst I transform… it's not pretty."

Sirius grinned, although it was rather forced. "You know we'll stick around mate. And since when have you ever been pretty?"

Remus smiled shakily, and suddenly went motionless. "Its time; change- quickly, change now!"

The others had barely changed into their animagus forms before Remus started to mutate. His screams echoed loudly around the room, making Padfoot whimper, and Prongs to shift nervously, Wormtail squeaking from his antlers.

Finger nails sharpened, and became black. Limbs cracked, and changed shape, to fit those of a predator. Mouth became jaws, and teeth sharpened and lengthened. Eyes became a golden yellow.

Moony gave a howl, and although it was in triumph, it sounded wounded and mournful.

That night everyone in the castle was watching the moon rise. The astronomy tower was packed full to the brim, windows were occupied everywhere, and even some of the daring had drifted out on their broomsticks. They watched the moon rise, all talking quietly about what was to come. Wondering, and visualizing many different aspects of a sixth year student's transformation.

But when the moon rose, they all fell silent.

On the night air, pain ridden screaming could be heard, and then a faint howl, filled with sorrow and pain.

And, for the first time, Hogwarts knew that Remus Lupin had been lost until moon set…


End file.
